Daily Livings
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: Bakura has found himself getting into trouble most of the time... Ryou nags him and Bakura gets stuck in worse situations.... Please R&R! Rated PG-13 for Baku's potty mouth! Ch. 16 Up!
1. The Hamster OF DOOM!

Daily Livings By Serena/Neko  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh yes, If you get a lil confused in my fic it's because:  
  
Bakura=Ryou Yami Bakura=Bakura Marik=Malik Yami Malik=Marik Ishizu=Isis  
  
Yes that is for all you people who go by the English names! Go on the web and look for the Japanese names so I don't haveta keep retyping them out! Oh and =blahsomethinghit= is an action and //hahshms\\ is a thought! Well since that's cleared up on with the fic! Enjoy!~  
  
-Ryou's House-4:31 P.M  
  
Ryou: Hey Bakura, I'm home!  
  
Bakura walks into the room with Ryou in it sliding on the sea green tiles along the way  
  
Bakura: What took you so long!? It's 2 hours past you're regular return time!  
  
Ryou: I went to the store get something! Don't be mad!  
  
Bakura: ... Umm... You might wanna call somebody...  
  
Ryou: Huh? Why?  
  
Bakura: ...I blew up the.. =goes into slight mumble and gets quieter=  
  
Ryou: You what!? It's the fifth time this week you blew something up in the bathroom! First it was the sink, then it was the toilet, then the... Umm...  
  
Bakura: soap...?  
  
Ryou: Yes, thank you and now the BATHTUB!? Bakura! I might have to lock you in the soul room all day again and watch all everything I d-  
  
Bakura: Now what was the thing you bought...?  
  
Ryou: Huh? Oh umm I bought a hamster =shows it to Bakura=  
  
Bakura: It reminds me of someone... Some very very very very very very very ver-  
  
Ryou: Okay okay already! Evil right? RIGHT?!  
  
Bakura: Yes...  
  
Ryou: Well I wouldn't say much you seem pretty evil, yourself  
  
Bakura: ...Can I pick the hamster up?  
  
Ryou: Okay, fine...  
  
Bakura: Yay!  
  
(AN=okay I don't think he'd say 'yay' but lets "pretend" that he had a whole lotta sugar before Ryou got home and now it's finally getting to him)  
  
Bakura: =picks up hamster and soon as the cage it open= ... Hi there lil- OW! Ra, what the hell!? It bit me! You lil Ra forsaken ba-  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: ... It bit me!  
  
Ryou: So there is still no use for that language!  
  
Bakura: But it bi-  
  
Ryou: I don't care Bakura!  
  
Bakura: ...maybe we should call it Ryou for the temperature he's at now... stupid lil Ra forsake ha-  
  
Ryou: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Ryou: Now put the hamster back in it's cage  
  
Bakura: Fine =starts putting hamster away= ...Ow! Ra damnit! Errr! I gonna kill that little annoying stupid Ra forsa-  
  
Ryou: NOW!  
  
Bakura: ... =puts hamster in cage= ... //I am defenetly sending that. that... EVIL thing into the shadow realm where it belongs! Stupid Hamster! Then after the torture it so it doesn't make much noise Ryou does-\\  
  
Ryou: Bakura...  
  
Bakura: //oh crap he's going into his yelling and growling tone again this is never good...\\  
  
Ryou: Would you mind to go upstairs and get me my...  
  
Bakura: scissors...? knives? matches..? //man, putting people's heads on fire is fun... Except when it's your own though...\\  
  
Ryou: Superglue and rope...  
  
Bakura: okay... //eep, that sounded. scary. I wonder if Ryou has to take drugs to keep himself from bursting all the time... And I wonder why I don't have to take drugs to keep myself from killing peo-\\  
  
(AN: medicine drugs for you Ra forsaken bosos who think it the type people take if the personal issues not like over hyperness or anything)  
  
Ryou: Today would be nice you know!  
  
Bakura: Oh right...  
  
-Ryou's House still._Bedroom-5:02 pm  
  
//Still stuck in Ryou's house... stupid superglue... where the hel-Hey! Matches! Hmm... I think I'll slip this in my back pock for later if Ryou tries to tie me up or something... Oh, there's the superglue... Why does the label on it say stick anything to everything? Why do I get the feeling Ryou's going to tie me to a chair with the part you sit on covered in superglue...? Ra damnit hopefully that not what he's going to do... Okay well I'm pretty sure that's all I need so out the door and down the stairs!\\  
  
-Ryou's House once again _Stairwell-5:49 pm  
  
//Oh... Why is the world spinning...? Why can't I get up...? I think my head stuck at the bottom of the stairwell... Damn rope... Stupid rope... I can't move my arms..... or legs... Oh wait here comes Ryou! Why is he upside down?\\  
  
Bakura: owww...  
  
Ryou: What happened!?  
  
Bakura: ...huh? I dunno... stupid stair-Hey why is there a skateboard all the way over there? I swear the last time I saw it, it was at the top of the... Oh... Ra forsaken skateboard...  
  
Ryou: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: ... sorry..?  
  
Ryou: ... Let me help you up...  
  
Bakura: Umm... I don't think that's possible...  
  
Ryou: Why not?  
  
Bakura: My head's stuck... to the ground...  
  
Ryou: =sighs=  
  
~MWAHAHAHA! Please tell mew what you thought of the first chapter! What Bakura should do next and why! What should the name of the hamster be!? Review and I will see what I can do! So I want at least 10 reviews pwease to make the next one 5 at minimal! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!~ 


	2. Dishes aren't for Yamis knives are!

~Disclaimer: Me no owny Yu-Gi-Oh so no suey me, otay? Otay! Oh yes and I decided to make a new chap. even though I didn't get 5-10 reviews just a brain blast and it's now in Bakura's point of view! I'm still going to use the Japanese names from now to forever so if you haveta remind yourself go to the 1st chap.~  
  
-Domino School -11:02 am  
  
//Man was that superglue incident bad... I ended up with my head glued to the carpet... Stupid Ra forsaken superglue... How was I to know it'd end up in my hair after Ryou left MY skateboard at the top of the stairwell!? Oh well... I had to go to the doctors and man is that place scary... They had lil knives though...Hehehehe... I cut the doctor with it when he had to do something else and told me to hold it for him... Stupid baka... Never leave a Yami with a knife... We have fun throwing them at things... Mainly a wall... But if your head gets in the way watch out\\  
  
|Reenactment|  
  
Doctor: Would you mind holding this while I get the phone?  
  
Whatever...  
  
Doctor: Thanks! =gets phone= Hel-*WAHTHUNK*  
  
Oops...  
  
|end of reenactment|  
  
//See! His fault! Stupid baka doctor... Should have looked where he was standing... Damn it Ryou it's been three days! Can't I just do something else for a month instead of sitting inside of the Soul Room for a month! Watching school work is boring! Stupid Ra forsaken school... What the hell is algebra anyway? And why does Ryou's hamster cage have an alarm system installed in it? I know I tried to kill it and all but still! I can't believe he named it Brandy... What type of name is that!? EEERRR!!! STUPID SCHOOL!!!! Let me out! I wanna blow up something! Preferably the hamster!! Stupid Ra forsaken hamster! It's bit me 10 times now and the 2 times it made me bleed!! Hey is Yugi laughing!? AH! WHY IS HE LAUGHING!!??? I NEED OUT!!!\\  
  
-Ryou's House-3:05 pm  
  
//About time we finally got home... That last period of school was sickening! Who ever heard about an assignment about sorting things you do out!\\  
  
Ryou: Okay Bakura you can come out  
  
YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! STUPID RA FORSAKEN SO-  
  
Ryou: Don't make me put you back in!  
  
Okay okay! Sheesh! So why did I get out? I'm suppose to be in there for a month!  
  
Ryou: You were distracting me in class...  
  
Oh that's all?  
  
Ryou: Yes but instead you have to clean dishes  
  
Dishes? What dishes?  
  
Ryou: The one you use for making food and eating it  
  
Ooookay Lost me there...  
  
Ryou: =sigh= You know the things I put in the dish washer?  
  
Yes...  
  
Ryou: Those are dishes... I want you to clean them by hand but you can't do any knives  
  
Aww... Damn..  
  
Ryou: Oh and also you CAN'T watch any tv!  
  
Ra damnit! Hmph  
  
Ryou: I'll start the water for you and put the soap in...  
  
Soap?  
  
Ryou: Not a soap bar... Just soap in liquid form  
  
Oh... Liquid soap?  
  
Ryou: YES!  
  
Just checking  
  
-Ryou's House_Kitchen-3:34 pm  
  
//Reading a newspaper is boring... Why in Ra's name do they have an article about a stupid clothes store closing down?...... Oh well. Wonder if the water's ready...? Ryou started it about 20 minutes ago... Hmmm better check...\\  
  
HOLY CRAP!!!!  
  
Ryou: What is it!?  
  
NOTHING! JUST NOTHING RYOU! CONTINUE WATCHING TV!  
  
Ryou: ...Uhh.. Okay...  
  
Oh crap... Oh crap, crap, crap, crap... stupid water... stupid Ra forsaken water... Damnit the soap and water is overflowing... Where the hell's the tap?.....  
  
Ryou: You need me to help you at all?  
  
No... I'm... fine... DAMNIT! OW! FU-  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!!!!!  
  
SOR-RY!!! =mumbles= damn Ra forsaken water... HOW THE HELL DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF?!?!  
  
Ryou: Turn what off?  
  
THE TAP!!!  
  
Ryou: You kept it on all this time!?! Wait don't answer that!  
  
Oh crap...  
  
=Ryou runs into the room and quickly turns off the tap=  
  
Ryou: HOLY! LOOK AT HOW MUCH WATER OVER FLOWED!!  
  
Ryou, um... I KINDA ALREADY NOTICED!!! ...=mumbling= stupid aibou...  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!!!  
  
What?  
  
Ryou: Don't dis me! Hey wait a sec! Did you just say 'kinda'? Oh! And you can start the dishes now! Use this cloth for cleaning and this one for drying  
  
Okay whatever...  
  
Ryou: I'm gonna be over at Yugi's for a bit so if you need something just call his place...  
  
...fine //YEAH RIGHT! I'd never call that sugar-high kid's place! Plus that Pharaoh is there! If he finds out I screwed up doing a simple task he'll probably annoy me about it the rest of my life! Stupid pharaoh...\\  
  
Ryou: See you later Bakura! =he waves then leaves through the front door=  
  
Yeah right whatever...  
  
-Ryou's House_Kitchen-4:25  
  
//How long does it take to do dishes? Ra, I'm tired... The water still steaming from heat... I burnt my hands about five times trying to get them in the water... I think all the plastic cups, and utensils have melted... I have already broken 10 things that I was to clean... They now sit in the shadow realm... Their bodies in the garbage... Hmmm... I wonder why people don't mummify things anymore? Oh well... I think I'll try putting my finger in the water to see if it's still hot..\\  
  
RA DAMNIT!!! DAMN THAT STUPID ANNOYING RA FORSAKEN WA-Hey is that a knife!? Hahahaha! Ryou forgot to put a knife away! Hmm... What to throw it at... I know!  
  
-Ryou's House_Doorway-5:02  
  
Ryou: Bakura! I'm home! Did you finish the dishes!?  
  
Yes! Can I watch tv!  
  
Ryou: Oh the tele? No!  
  
Aww... //Damn still stuck in the kitchen reading the newspaper... What type of news is this! 'Baby feeds Shark' come on! There's got to be something enjoyable in this! Oh wait! COMICS!!!\\  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!!!!  
  
Huh? What?  
  
Ryou: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?!  
  
What did I do?  
  
Ryou: You broke 11 of 34 dishes I had for you! And melted 7 of my plastic cups and utensils!  
  
Hey I didn't melt the cups! They melted themselves!  
  
Ryou: I don't care!! And what did you do to this!? =raise magnet=  
  
I threw a knife at it... //Hahahaha.. Stupid pharaoh! Now there's a knife threw your head! That was fun.\\  
  
Ryou: I know that!  
  
But you asked me what I did to the picture...  
  
Ryou: I know!! ARGH!! Where'd you get the knife!?!  
  
It was on the counter... //Man does Ryou ever look freaky! I say be afraid! Be very afraid!\\  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!  
  
What!?  
  
Ryou: You stole it from the bag didn't you!?  
  
What bag? It was just lying on the counter!  
  
Ryou: The... bag...  
  
~So there's chap. Two! I hope you enjoyed it! Though it wasn't as long as my last one.. Hmph... Oh the name for the hamster and the idea for the hamster both came from my best friend cause she has an evil demon hamster who bites everyone who dare touch it! It's name is Brandy so I decided to put it in the fic! Please Review! This time I must have at least 5 reviews!!!~ 


	3. Cold Cat, Hot Movie

~Disclaimer: Me no owny 'King of Games' (YGO) or any movie that may appear in this fic! So no suey! If you still have trouble understanding the Japanese names go to da first chap. And clear that up! Um. Oh yes in the last chap. Bakura said baka a lot and that means idiot, moron, ect. For those of you who didn't know! Since that's cleared up on with da fic! (I love saying dat! ^^)~  
  
-Ryou's House _Ryou's Room-10:25 am  
  
//Stupid pharaoh... Stupid stupid pharaoh... it's his fault his head is so... so... weird that it's hard trying not to throw something at it... Hmph... Stuck in Ryou's room again... Curse that aibou... Curse that demon hamster... Hmm... That makes me think... Wonder why Ryou's cat hasn't gone after it yet...\\  
  
Oh Tigerlily!  
  
"Mreow?"  
  
Oh there you are! I got a present for you!  
  
-Ryou's House _Ryou's Room-12:03 pm  
  
// Ow... That's the last I try to get that cat near the cage... Why did Ryou have to install water to shoot out if you touch the cage?.. I don't think that cat liked it very much... My face feels like a war zone... Though... One of the cuts reminds me of what I had in Egyptian times... Ah those were good times... Not a care in the world and could send anyone to the Shadow Realm at any time... Ahh...\\  
  
-Ryou's House _Ryou's Room-2:36 pm  
  
//That was I nice nap... Wait... Did I just think I thought nice? Oh crap! Stupid aibou's getting to me! AH! STUPID AIBOU! STUPID PHARAOH! STUP-Hey what do we have here? Matches... Nah... Cloak? Why does Ryou have a cloak? Oh well... Hmmm... SUPERGLUE!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!\\  
  
Ryou's House -3:05 pm  
  
Ryou: Ah... What a good day of school! No yelling stupid out in the middle of class... No Egyptian curses, nothing!  
  
(AN: In the middle of class when Bakura was thinking he'd sometimes take over the body of Ryou and yell stuff out in the middle of class)  
  
Ryou: Bakura? You alive up there?  
  
YES! Why do you ask!?  
  
Ryou: No reason... Just checking to see if you've killed yourself yet with the matches I forgot to put away...  
  
FORGOT!?! IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT ME TO DIE!!  
  
Ryou: No... not really...  
  
Whatever...  
  
Ryou: You come down from my room now you know  
  
Yes, yes... In time young aibou...  
  
Ryou: right... Just hurry up! I have I bad feeling about something...  
  
One moment!  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Okay done! Coming down! =I come out the door and slide down the hand rail=  
  
Ryou: I really wish you didn't do that...  
  
What are you going to do?  
  
Ryou: Get my superglue  
  
Why..?  
  
Ryou: So I can superglue the railing...  
  
But then if you used it for your hand it'd get stuck.  
  
Ryou: Good point...  
  
Yeah... So...  
  
Ryou: What happened to your face!?  
  
What you just noticed it?  
  
Ryou: Yes...  
  
Tigerlily attacked...  
  
Ryou: What did you do to him to get that mad or scared?  
  
Umm...  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!  
  
What? I'm here!  
  
Ryou: You tried to get Tigerlily to go after Brandy didn't you!?  
  
...Maybe...  
  
Ryou: ARGH! BAKURA!! You're lucky my dad isn't home!  
  
Still on the business trip...?  
  
Ryou: YES! Now I'm going to see what chaos happened about my room!  
  
Uhhh... Okay... I'll be reading the newspaper again.  
  
-Ryou's House _Ryou's Room-3:21 pm  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!!!!!  
  
What?  
  
Ryou: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!?!?!  
  
Ummm... What does it look like?  
  
Ryou: It LOOKS like you tried to put designs on them and now they're stuck to the dresser!!!  
  
Yup! But I was really trying to paste them together then attach it to the dresser which didn't work out...  
  
Ryou: =growls=  
  
-Ryou's House-7:43 pm  
  
Ryou: Oh hey Yugi! ... What was that? Oh you want me to come with you & the gang to go see Charlie's' Angels and Lord of the Rings? Okay! How much is it? 5 dollars? Okay! Hey do you mind if Bakura tags along? I don't trust him alone at the house. Ok thanks! Bye! =hangs up phone= Bakura! We're going to see Lord of the Rings!  
  
=I slide into the room= Wha? Really!? WAHOO!  
  
Ryou: And Charlie's Angels  
  
What...? =my face fell= NOO!!! YOU CAN'T BRING ME TO THAT STUPID CHEESY IDIOTIC RA FORSAKEN MOVIE!!!  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!! You're coming and that's that!  
  
DAMNIT!  
  
Ryou: Bakura...  
  
Okay, okay! Fine!  
  
Ryou: Better  
  
-At movie theatre-7:57 pm  
  
Yugi: Hey Ryou, you finally got here?  
  
Ryou: Yup  
  
Yami: Yugi! Why did Bakura have to come?  
  
Yugi: Ryou doesn't trust him in the house alone anymore  
  
Yami: He screw something up?  
  
Yes Pharaoh, and for your information most of it wasn't my fault...  
  
Ryou: What are you talking about!? It was all your fault!  
  
The dishes weren't! Stupid plastic...  
  
Ryou: I give up!  
  
Yugi: Umm...  
  
Yami: What happened to your face Bakura?  
  
Nothing of importance...  
  
Tea: Let's go inside and get our seats!  
  
Look, I don't want to hear it stupid friendship shit girl!  
  
Tea: =looks very disgraced= What!?  
  
Yugi: This isn't going to end good...  
  
Joey: Hey chill down!  
  
Quiet mortal fool! This is between me and the Ra forsaken friendship girl!  
  
Tea: Yeah Jou, It's between me and him! =glare=  
  
Yami: We're gonna be late for the movie!  
  
Ryou: Yes! Bakura the Two Towers! You're going to miss it!  
  
Alright I'm going! =sigh=  
  
-In theatre waiting for Two Towers to begin  
  
//Damnit I stuck between the pharaoh and my stupid aibou... When the hells the movie gonna start? Oh wait the room's darkening! AH! I'm being cast back into the shadows! Oh wait it's the lights... Forgot about those... Damn stupid movie trailers!\\  
  
Ryou: You better not be planning anything evil Bakura...  
  
Me? Why of course not just trying... To steal your POPCORN! Hehehehehe! I've got your popcorn!  
  
Ryou: Ah you can keep it... I never eat it all anyway  
  
Why thank you! Now I can help myself to thro- I mean eating it all...  
  
-Later in movie-8:42 pm  
  
//Hehehehe... My precious! We wants it! We takes it! Ah! Baggins! Stupid Hobbits! We hates the fat one! Fat hobbit! OW! DAMNIT PHARAOH! Quit poking me!\\  
  
What the hell do you want?  
  
Yami: Yugi's out of popcorn, mind if I take some?  
  
Yes I do mind but if you want some I'd be more then glad to give it to you  
  
Yami: ... Hmmm... On second thought maybe I'll ask Tea instead...  
  
No, no I insist! Here =I throw a handful of popcorn at his head= There you go  
  
Yami: =twitch= ...  
  
//Oh crap I hate it when the pharaoh looks like he's gonna explode... He always ends up yelling! MUST STOP HIM!\\  
  
Ah! Don't! =I cover Yami's mouth= You do that and I'll be stuck to a chair with superglue!  
  
Yami: =twitch= Mumfda (AN: translation| Damn Right!)  
  
-After Lord of the Rings  
  
My precious... =strokes popcorn bucket=  
  
Ryou: Hahahaha...  
  
Yami: =still twitching= You're lucky I didn't yell in the middle of that movie!  
  
Yugi: You were gonna yell?  
  
Yami: Umm... No?  
  
Hahaha! Take that pharaoh! I'm going to get a ton of caffeine products now to resist the temptation to fall asleep during the baka movie...  
  
Ryou: Here's 20 dollars for a box full for each person here with us  
  
Aww... I have to get it?  
  
Ryou: You want it most...  
  
Okay fine...  
  
-In theatre-11:08  
  
//Okay finally back movies starting must fall asleep... Sleep... Must sleep... What the hell? Hahaha! SUCKER! NEXT TIME FALL ON YOUR FACE! Argh... Sleep... Hey is that a fire alarm?! YES! SAVOR! Now do I still have those matches with me...\\  
  
-Still in theatre-11:29  
  
//Go off already!\\  
  
Siren: RrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
People: FIRE FIRE AH FIRE AH! =running=  
  
Hahahaha.. Now this is entertainment...  
  
Ryou: Bakura...  
  
Yugi: Fire where!?  
  
Yami: There =points to exit=  
  
Yugi: Eep! Let's get out of here!  
  
Joey: I agree!  
  
Yami: Let's wait till everyone gets out...  
  
Seto: What in the world?  
  
Yami: Kaiba? What are you doing here?  
  
Seto: =lifts up Mokuba=  
  
Tea: =is screaming=  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!!!  
  
Hehehe... Oops...?  
  
~Mez third chap. Still in Bakura POV and I use Jou which is Joey short name in Japanese. Hope you enjoyed it I had fun writing! It's my longest chap. Yet! YAY! ^^ Ummm... If you have any ideas for Bakura to get into please Review! Thankies~ 


	4. Just getting something is a lloonngg sto...

~Hi I finally dicided that I won't say the Disclaimer anymore but someone else will! ^^ =makes Yami appear who happens to be somewhat confused=  
  
Yami: Where am I...? Oh...  
  
Disclaimer please! ^^  
  
Yami: Neko Kitty-Chan aka Serena does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did she'd be more obsessive about it and would stare at the wonderful drawings she did of the YGO cast and her favorite chars, Malik, Ba-*WHAM*  
  
I think you said enough, but thank for the fact you think my drawings are wonderful  
  
Seto: Is he going to be okay?  
  
Why do you care?  
  
Seto: Ummm... Mokuba's a bit sugar high...  
  
Okay then... Oh and BTW it's still in Baku's POV and always will be~  
  
-Ryou's House -11:36 am  
  
//Ahh. what a good night's rest... I would have never thought that watching Yami's hair catch on fire was so fun, not to mention the fire men putting it out. Hehehehe...\\  
  
|Reenactment|  
  
Yami: OH HOLY MOTHER OF RA!!  
  
Ryou: OMG HIS HAIR'S ON FIRE!!  
  
Yugi: CALL THE POLICE!!  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
(AN: Joey will be Jou from now on)  
  
Yugi: Because him! =points to moi=  
  
Jou: I think we should call the ambulance first...  
  
Yugi: Why? They're of no use yet  
  
Jou: Cause Yami's getting tried?  
  
Yugi: =sweatdrop=  
  
-Few minutes later  
  
Fire man#1: Step away from the man with the flaming hair!  
  
Yami: Oh damn... =gets shot with water from water hose=  
  
Fire man#2: Do you think that was a bit over board?  
  
Yami: =on the ground knocked out and twitching=  
  
=rolling on the floor with laughter= HAHAHAHA!!!! THAT'S PRICELESS!!!  
  
Yugi: OMG! Yami! Are you okay!?  
  
Yami: =twich=  
  
|end of reenactment|  
  
//He...Hehe...Heh... Ohh... That was good... I should do that another time...\\  
  
Ryou: Bakura...? You awake?  
  
Huh? What? Yeah...  
  
Ryou: That's good...  
  
Why? So I can be yelled at?  
  
Ryou: No, my dad's sleeping he just got home this morning at 2 am...  
  
Oh is that so?  
  
Ryou: Bakura!  
  
Fine, oh fine!  
  
Ryou: Since it's the weekend and all and I have to do some important business...  
  
Important? Business? Give me a brake!  
  
Ryou: Okay fine! I'm making my dad breakfast since he kinda just got home and all. But what I need you to do...  
  
You're going to make your dad breakfast? Come on you can't even make macaroni and cheese! From a Kraft Dinner box that has all the steps you could possibly need!  
  
Ryou: Hey I made it perfect one time!  
  
One TIME!  
  
Ryou: Argh! I'm making cereal and waffles for him!  
  
I think I'd better help with the waffles  
  
Ryou: You put them in the toaster.  
  
Oh so you don't have to mix all the ingredients together and so forth.  
  
Ryou: Yes  
  
Okay  
  
Ryou: Now back to what I was saying about you're job. All you have to do is go to the drug store down the street and get the newspaper.  
  
Oh okay...  
  
Ryou: Now go on your way  
  
Fine! Just let me get changed...  
  
-Ryou's House- 11:52 am  
  
Ryou: Are you ready yet?  
  
Yes but the door's locked!  
  
Ryou: You aren't turning the handle!  
  
Oh whoops!  
  
Ryou: =sighs=  
  
You know in Egyptian times we had handles for doors but no one barely ever used them... I think... As far as I'm sure...  
  
Ryou: Right... So you remember what you have to do?  
  
STEAL THE NEWSPAPER!  
  
Ryou: No not steal it! And don't yell my dad's still sleeping!  
  
Oops... Sorry //Hehehe... Yeah right...\\  
  
Ryou: Here's $1.26.. This should be enough for the newspaper  
  
Money?  
  
Ryou: Yes! What else would you need to buy a newspaper!?  
  
I don't know...  
  
Ryou: Okay good now go get the newspaper!  
  
-Drug Store -12:11 pm  
  
Hmmm... Where's the newspaper..?  
  
Store clerk: Oh we're sold out  
  
Oh Ra damnit!  
  
Store clerk: But we do have some in the back...  
  
Really... I thought you said you were sold out?  
  
Store clerk: We are up front but not in the back...  
  
Okaayy...  
  
Store clerk: I'll give it to you for all the money on ya  
  
Okay fine =I give the store clerk $1.26=  
  
Store clerk: That's all?  
  
Yeah, what'd you expect? I'm not the head of Kaiba Corp!  
  
Store clerk: True... But thank you for the money! Have a good day!  
  
Hey look, I'm not leaving until I get that newspaper!  
  
Store clerk: Tough luck bub now leave before I get my gun...  
  
Gun? Ha! I bet it's nothing compared to my Millenium Ring!  
  
Store clerk: Your what ring?  
  
Millenium, jack ass now give the newspaper or be fed to the shadows  
  
Store clerk: Fed? Look I don't believe in fairy tales q-tip boy  
  
Q-TIP!? =twitch= I think it's time I show you. =begins humming and has hands in place for where the MR appears=  
  
(AN: Millenium Ring is MR)  
  
Store clerk: Uhh. Okay I believe you! =hastily grabs newspaper and hands it to me=  
  
Thank you... I will be leaving now...  
  
-Street to Ryou's House -12:34  
  
Malik: Hey Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Huh? Oh hi... What do you want?  
  
Malik: My yami's chasing me again =shifty eyes= I hit him with my cereal... He tripped me when I was carrying it to the table and it landed on his head...  
  
Uhuh... I probably be trying to kill you to if I was him...  
  
Malik: Yes... But...  
  
Marik: Hello... =twitch=  
  
(AN: Marik is Yami Malik if you didn't already no)  
  
Heh... hehe... HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Marik: What...?  
  
There's... Hehehe... cereal.. bwah... in you're hair.. =I burst out laughing=  
  
Marik: I'm well aware of that ass hole... Hey where'd the hell Malik go!? DAMN THAT BASTARD! =spots Malik= Come back here!  
  
... I'll be going on my way now...  
  
Malik: Oh crap! =runs off=  
  
Okay then...  
  
-Same street -12:39  
  
Woman: Oh can someone please get my cat down from the tree?  
  
What in the world..?  
  
(AN: umm just something about this part. Baku doesn't seem to notice all the movie cameras around the area there)  
  
Woman: Oh Miny please come down!  
  
Look lady, the cat's not coming down! Either phone the Firemen, pay reward money to the person who can get it down or just praise it...  
  
Woman: Excuse me?  
  
What? Want me to repeat myself?  
  
Woman: Uhh... No I don't think so...  
  
That's great.  
  
Woman: Is he suppose to be on the set?  
  
Set?  
  
Director: Umm.. Let's see...  
  
I have no idea what the hell you two are talking about  
  
Woman: We're doing a movie...  
  
Sounds almost as cheesy as that one I saw yesterday...  
  
Woman: Look! We don't care about your social life!  
  
And I don't care about this movie or anyone here  
  
Woman: You know you can leave now  
  
Yes and I plan to...  
  
Director: Jennifer, be nice! He's probably just a fan  
  
Fan? OMG! NO! CRAP! RA DAMNIT!  
  
Jennifer: ? Ooooooooook...  
  
Director: Or maybe not...  
  
I SURE AM NOT A RA FORSAKEN FAN! IF YOU DON'T MIND I'LL BE LEAVING!  
  
Jennifer: Ow my beautiful ears!  
  
Beautiful!? Argh... =slowly backs up and goes to the other side of the street=  
  
-Ryou's House -1:01 pm  
  
Aibou! Come get the newspaper I collected!  
  
Ryou: =walks into the room= What took you so long? It's been over any hour!  
  
Long story... Maybe I could tell you it another time because right now I'm going to be in one of the rooms repeating bloody murder... Oh and checking to see what's in the newspaper...  
  
Ryou: 'Angels on Fire'... First page... =reads a bit of the article= Oh my...  
  
What?  
  
Ryou: That ruckus you caused yesterday made first page..  
  
Sweet!  
  
~And there is chap. Four! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seto: =slaps Yami= Wake up! Mokuba's got my CREDIT CARD!!!  
  
Yami: Whamabamam...  
  
Seto: ARGH!  
  
Bakura: What in the world..?  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Bakura: =shrugs=  
  
Seto: GOD DAMNIT YAMI! =pours water on Yami=  
  
Yami: AH! RA DAMNIT!! THAT'S FREEZING COLD!!  
  
Umm... Right... If you have any ideas please review them for mez so I can make a new chap! 5 new reviews at least, pwease!  
  
Ryou: =gags= Ewwww... That's the last time I try making broccoli soup...~ 


	5. Fun Fun and more Fun?

Ahem, hem! Well first things first….. I NEED REVIEWS!!! WAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Yami: excuse her hyper sadness…..  
  
Okay all done! Anyway the second thing is that I'm thinking about doing another series like this one though I have no idea what to call it….. It'll be starring Yami and Yugi!  
  
Yami: What!? Damn…..  
  
Don't act so disappointed! It'll be fun!  
  
Yami: I'll be stuck in bad situations though!  
  
So? It's a crowd pleaser!  
  
Yami: Haha…..  
  
Anyway so if you could find it in your hearts to please review after every chapter so I'll be a happy person! ^^  
  
Yami: And I'll be un-  
  
He'll be happy too!  
  
Yami: Riigghttt…..  
  
I think I have an eyelash in my eye so don't forget!  
  
Yami: Review….. And flames are accepted!  
  
Yup! Yes got it out….. I think…..  
  
Yami: 15 at least!  
  
Yup yup! 


	6. Shopping Is Shocking

~Hao minna!  
  
Yami: Translation... Hello Everyone!  
  
Thanks Yam! ^^  
  
Yami: uhh... right... Should I say the disclaimer now?  
  
Yup!  
  
Yami: Serena aka Neko Kitty-Chan aka Neko Kitty aka  
  
We get the point!  
  
Yami: Oh okay. Does not own YGO! If she did this fic would probably be a manga by now...  
  
Thanks very much Yami! ^^  
  
Yami: So enjoy the fic while it's still on Fanfiction.net!~  
  
-Ryou's House -2:45 pm  
  
//Hehehehe... This is so sweet... They have a picture of the Pharaoh unconscious from that little incident yesterday... Oooo, that was good... I can't believe the media got there in time to get that picture... Hmmm... Wonder if Ryou will let me cut the article out so I can post it in my room...\\  
  
Ryou: Bakura!?  
  
What!?  
  
Ryou: My dad wants to know if you want to come shopping with us! But you're coming even if you don't want to go!  
  
But I did so well getting the Newspaper this morning, don't you think I deserve a brake?  
  
Ryou: Umm... For all of the other messes added up? No!  
  
Shimatta...  
  
(AN: Shimatta is Japanese for Damn it or Crap)  
  
Ryou: So hurry up!  
  
Ryou's Dad: So is he coming?  
  
Ryou: Umm... Yup!  
  
Ryou's Dad: That's good! Then after we're going to the water park!  
  
Ryou: YES! Oh and Bakura! Bring you're swimming trunks!  
  
I don't have swimming trunks you baka!  
  
Ryou: Oh yeah...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Guess we're going have to buy him some when we go to the mall...  
  
Ryou: Yup...  
  
Bakura: I'm coming down! Beware anyone on the stairwell! =I come sliding down on the hand rail as fast a jack rabbit landing somewhat gracefully= Tada!  
  
Ryou: Uhhh... Never heard you say that before...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Right...  
  
Uhuh... So are we leaving or what?  
  
Ryou: Not until you leave that slingshot behind!  
  
Awww... Damn...  
  
-In car -2:57 pm  
  
//Hmmm... Car's are weird inventions... Oh look a bump! Good thing I'm sitting in the back... Hmph! This thing needs to bounce more... Bounce!\\  
  
Ryou: What are you doing?  
  
Nothing...  
  
Ryou: Right...  
  
Can I open a window?  
  
Ryou's Dad: Sure  
  
Ryou: Big mistake...  
  
=I open a window as far as it can go= Neat...  
  
Ryou: Just don't stick anything out the window or else you may loose it...  
  
Fine with me... SPITBALL! *hucktooey*  
  
Person#1: What the hell!? Ewww...  
  
Hehehehehe... That was fun...  
  
Ryou: Bakura!!  
  
What?  
  
Ryou: Don't throw spitballs!  
  
I wasn't throwing...  
  
Ryou: SPITTING! YOU WERE SPITTING!  
  
Yup!  
  
Ryou: Argh...!  
  
-In mall -3:04 pm  
  
//Holy crap! This place is huge! Almost as big as that pharaoh's palace!\\  
  
Ryou's Dad: First stop Men's Department Store...  
  
Ryou: Okay then!  
  
What??  
  
Ryou: ... I dunno, what?  
  
Ummm... I don't know either...  
  
Ryou: uhh... Right...  
  
-Mall _Men Dept. Store -3:09 pm  
  
Ryou's Dad: Well I'd have to say this is the most time we've all spent together in a long time...  
  
Ryou: Yeah...  
  
Whatever...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Hey look! Hey Bakura try these on!  
  
What!? Umm... They're =cough= ... pink and purple...  
  
Ryou: Hehehehehe... Oh the color looks like it would really suit you!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Ryou: Okay, okay! =picks up a pair= How about this one? It's black and it has flames on it...  
  
Uh... Okay I guess...  
  
Ryou: There's one to try on...  
  
//Argh! I can't believe they're going to get me to try these things on! They look like... underwear... Very disturbing... Wonder if they have to wear these when they're swimming too... Or if it's just Egyptian spirits...\\  
  
...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Umm... How about this one? It's black and I know how all the boys lately are into Duel Monster  
  
Ryou: Cool...  
  
It's got... Exodia on it? Weird...  
  
Ryou: There's two...  
  
Okay that's enough I'll try them on now!  
  
Ryou: Okay whatever you say...  
  
-Mall _Men's Dept. -3:12 pm  
  
//I've...... Never felt so embarrassed from wearing something before...\\  
  
Ryou: Come on! Open up so we can see?  
  
No!  
  
Ryou: Come on it's not like there's any girls around!  
  
Still no!  
  
Ryou: If you're going to be embarrassed here you won't be able to get to the water park!  
  
I don't care!  
  
Ryou: Umm... I mean you won't get to go on the Bumper Boats squirt people and ram into them!  
  
Oh really?  
  
Ryou: Yes! Now open up!  
  
NO!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Would you like a t-shirt or something to wear on top?  
  
Umm... Okay I guess...  
  
Ryou's Dad: =puts a white tang top over the top of the door=  
  
Uhh... Alright then... =I open the changing room door=  
  
Ryou: Hmm...  
  
What?  
  
Ryou: Nothing...  
  
Right...  
  
Ryou's Dad: You look great! Let's see the price tag... $ 10.97... + 13.45 = something like... $ 24... Eh, good enough! Hurry up and get changed into your original clothes now!  
  
Okay, okay!  
  
-Mall _Men's Dept. -3:17 pm  
  
Store Clerk: That'll be $ 26.23  
  
Ryou's Dad: Here you go...  
  
Store Clerk: Thank you, please come again...  
  
Ryou: That wasn't that bad now was it Bakura?  
  
Yes...  
  
Ryou: Argh...  
  
Heh, heh, heh, heh...  
  
Ryou: Where to next Dad?  
  
Ryou's Dad: Umm... Let's see... Food Store...  
  
Oh joy...  
  
Ryou: Bakura...  
  
What?  
  
Ryou: ... Never mind...  
  
Good  
  
-Mall _Food Store -3:45 pm  
  
//What's the use of buying food? It's much easier to steal, trade or grow and make your own... I don't see much point to money... It just puts more violence in the world... Whoops slip of mind... More "greed" into the world... Yeah...\\  
  
Ryou: Oooooh... Donuts!  
  
Ryou's Dad: I bet you want one right?  
  
Ryou: Sure do!  
  
Donuts? What in the world...?  
  
Ryou: You didn't have those in Egypt, right?  
  
Damn right!  
  
Ryou: Okay! Just asking!  
  
Ryou's Dad: How about we get one box of them?  
  
Ryou: Okay!  
  
... right...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Hmm... All we need now is Milk and apples...  
  
Ryou: What about juice? Bakura finished it this morning when he had breakfast  
  
... yeah...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Okay then!  
  
-Mall -4:01 pm  
  
//Finally done! Shopping is hell! It's... It's... Vowel! Disgusting! Hate it!\\  
  
Ryou: Can we quickly go to the electronic store?  
  
Ryou's Dad: I guess...  
  
Ryou: I brought some money so I can buy a cd  
  
Ryou's Dad: Okay then  
  
-Mall _Electronic Store -4:04 pm  
  
//To many lights... Hey what's this? Hmmm... I think I'll tap it and see what happens.\\  
  
AH! What in the word of Ra is happening?!?  
  
Ryou: Hehehehehe...  
  
What's so funny!?  
  
Ryou: You're hair sticking up... Hehehe...  
  
Well just see about that... =I take my hand off the glowing orb and try patting my hair down= Aibou...?  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
What the hell is that demonic orb?  
  
Ryou: Umm... I don't know what it's called but it makes static electricity and when you touch it you're hair stands up...  
  
Oh...  
  
Ryou: I'm going to look at the CDs so don't touch anything or stay near me...  
  
I think I'll tag along...  
  
Ryou: Okay then...  
  
-Electronic Store _CD area -4:06 pm  
  
Ryou: Where is it...?  
  
Where's what?  
  
Ryou: The CD I'm looking for...  
  
Oh...  
  
Ryou: Here it is!  
  
Utada Hikaru?  
  
Ryou: Yup! She's one of my favorite artists!  
  
She draws?  
  
Ryou: Not that type of artist!  
  
Oh... I knew that...  
  
Ryou: Sure you did... I'm going to go pay for this now okay, Bakura?  
  
Yeah, yeah...  
  
-Outside Mall _Car -4:09 pm  
  
//Finally out of that horrid place! FREEDOM!!!\\  
  
Ryou: Yes! We finally get to go to the water park!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Umm... Sorry to disappoint you Ryou but we'll have to go tomorrow...  
  
Ryou: What!? Why?  
  
Ryou's Dad: The water park's closing in an hour and we need to have supper!  
  
Ryou: Dang!  
  
Damn! All that for nothing!  
  
Ryou's Dad: We can have Donuts in the car though!  
  
Ryou: YAY!  
  
... Damn?  
  
~Me fifth chap! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: I don't think you should go see 'Pirates of the Caribbean's' if you're going to keep talking like that...  
  
Awww... Shimatta!  
  
Yami: Serena!  
  
No! I'm going to pout now!  
  
Yami: =sigh= Thanks for reading this chap! Please review! She wants at least to get up to 15 reviews! Thanks and bye!  
  
It's my longest chap. Yet! Don't forget to review!!~ 


	7. Down the Waterslides, Up the Bumper Boat...

~YES! 6 chappie! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Ooooh the water park! So many opportunities! Disclaimer Please  
  
Yami: Serena does not own YGO. If she did she would be typing the whole name of it instead of abbreviating it... She's somewhat lazy...  
  
Yeah whatever... Oh and Jou/Joey will be referred to as Joey in this one...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END! ^^~  
  
-Ryou's House _Kitchen -11:34 am  
  
//So... Tired... Hmm... This cereal tastes good... Ingredients are... sugar, flour, ect, ect, ect... Too many words end with 'ion'... Get a vocabulary! Hmmm... Those donut things taste pretty good though... Better then this crap... And I bet it has better ingredients too!\\  
  
Ryou: You're eating breakfast?  
  
Yes why wouldn't I?  
  
Ryou: No reason...  
  
Okay then...  
  
Ryou: You know we're going swimming today, right?  
  
Yes, yes I know little aibou...  
  
Ryou: We're going to leave in about 2 hours when it's around one  
  
That mean we'd leave around one "thirty" because it's about 11:30 now...  
  
Ryou: Yeah but we are leaving around one! I'm gonna call some of my friends and ask if they wanna come too...  
  
Did you're father say it was okay?  
  
(AN: too much Gold Member wanted to type 'Fazzah'! ^^")  
  
Ryou: Yeah he said it was okay  
  
Uhuh... Just checking...  
  
Ryou: After I'm done you can call some of you're friends too  
  
Yessss!  
  
-Ryou's House -12:15 pm  
  
//Hmm... Malik Ishtar.. Ishtar... AHA! 123-6543... What type of number is that!? It's basically counting up then counting down! Oh well\\  
  
Hello, is Malik there?  
  
Person on other end: Ummm... Yes he is-  
  
Good get him on the phone...  
  
Malik: I AM on the phone idiot!  
  
Oh really you sounded like your sister  
  
Malik: Haha... So what do you want?  
  
Nothing much... It's just that Ryou's dad wants to take me and him swimming or whatever and he said we could bring some friends along...  
  
Malik: So you want me to come right?  
  
Yes, and since I know how your little friend of blowing things up over there is he can also come...  
  
Malik: Okay then, just gotta tell Isis and I'll be off!  
  
Alright then...  
  
BG noises: MARIK! PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN!! *RRrrrrrRRRRrrrr* NO! NOT THE CURTAINS!!  
  
Okay... Hmm... Wish I had a chainsaw...  
  
Malik: Isis! I'm going swimming with Bakura is that okay?  
  
BG noises: Umm.. Not really!  
  
Malik: I'm bringing Marik along too!  
  
BG noises: Okay!  
  
Marik: SWIMMING!? =chainsaw sound stops= What's that?  
  
Malik: =sigh= I'll be there as soon as possible! Seeya!  
  
Whatever... =I hang up the phone= Wonder what types of things may occur this time...  
  
Ryou: So you finished phoning?  
  
Yes...  
  
Ryou: Okay then, just hurry up and get changed everyone should be arriving soon!  
  
Okay, okay!  
  
-Ryou's House _Doorway -12:22  
  
Ryou: Oh hey Yugi, Yami! Come right on in!  
  
Yami: Where's the tomb robber?  
  
Ryou: Oh Bakura? He's upstairs changing...  
  
No, I'm not, I finished 10 minutes ago..  
  
Ryou: Then what were you doing?  
  
Watching t... I mean the birds... No really I was reading the newspaper...  
  
Yami: He reads the newspaper? Heh, what other tricks can he do?  
  
Haha... Very funny pharaoh... But if you'd like to see my other tricks I'd be more then glad to...  
  
Yami: No thanks I think I'll-  
  
Outside noises: AH MARIK! Why do you have to drive the motorcycle!?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!  
  
Marik: And why is that?!  
  
Malik: YOU'RE DRI-Driving it on the SIDEWALK!!  
  
Marik: So?  
  
Malik: Urgh...  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Ryou: =opens door to see a worn out Malik trying to hold himself up with the mail box= Oh hey Malik...  
  
Malik: Urgh... Hi... Marik do you know how to stop that thing...?  
  
Marik: Of course I do! =jumps off and slams kick stand down=  
  
Malik: NO!!! HIT THE BRAKE HIT THE BRAKE!!!  
  
Marik: Oh! =hits brake before the motorcycle runs into a tree=  
  
Malik: phew...  
  
Yami: He brought baka along...? Damn...  
  
Malik: tired... =collapses inside=  
  
Joey: HEY TRISTAN! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY DRAGON!!  
  
Tristan: I just wanna see it!  
  
Marik: Bakas... =walks inside=  
  
Malik: Did you park somewhere other the near the tree or on the side walk...?  
  
Marik: Ummm... Yup! It's on the middle of the street!  
  
Malik: Uh-oh! =gets up quickly and runs to motorcycle quickly getting onto it and parking it inside the garage next to the car and comes back= Oh that was lucky...  
  
Marik: What'd I do wrong?  
  
Malik: Everything...  
  
Yugi: So what time are we leaving?  
  
Ryou: Around one...  
  
And you're dad...?  
  
Ryou's Dad: Right here! Everyone got their swimming gear?  
  
Joey & Tristan: Yes sir!  
  
... Bakas...  
  
Yami: I'm ready...  
  
Yugi: Yup! Hey is Tea coming?  
  
Ryou: I tried phoning her but she wasn't there  
  
Yugi: Okay  
  
-Tea's House  
  
Tea: MUmphi fun! = is tied up=  
  
Mouse#1: Skeek sceek squik! =has a spoon=  
  
Mouse#2: Skeek skeek squek! =has fork=  
  
Tea: HUML!!!  
  
-Ryou's House -12:41 pm  
  
Ryou: Why don't we leave now? Everyone's here, we may have to wait a few minutes for the park to open but it'll be worth it  
  
Ryou's Dad: That's a good idea...  
  
Yugi: Let's go already!  
  
Yami: Over excited, are we Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yup!  
  
Joey: Oooooo I can't wait!  
  
Tristan: In what way?  
  
Joey: TRISTAN! You're sick!  
  
Tristan: Ow! You don't need to hit me for it!  
  
Marik: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
Malik: MARIK! *TEWAP*  
  
Marik: Ow! Why you little!!  
  
Malik: Uh oh...  
  
Oh boy...  
  
Ryou: Not good...  
  
Yami: Yup...  
  
Yugi: I agree...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Okay, stop it you two!  
  
Marik: And why should I listen to you ol-  
  
Malik: He's like this most of the time! I can put up with it, really! No need to worry!  
  
Marik: Het youf haws off ky kouth!  
  
(AN: Translation| Get your hands off my mouth)  
  
Malik: Okay, as long as you don't attack anyone...  
  
Marik: Fiwe!  
  
(AN: another translation| fine)  
  
-Street _Car -12:57 pm  
  
//Ra damnit! We just got in the car! Why do they have to sing right away!? It's annoying as hell! Well I figured out everyone has to wear the 'trunks' that I had to try on yesterday so that's good...\\  
  
Everyone except Malik, Marik, Yami and I: The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all day long!  
  
THIS ISN'T A BUS!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah... The wheels on the car go round and round, round and-  
  
It's not a car either...  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah... The wheels on the van go round and ro-  
  
Yami: Yugi, please stop it's very irritating...  
  
Yugi: okay...  
  
Joey & Tristan: 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around. 97 bottles of beer on the wall...  
  
Marik: Mmmm... Beer... *TWAP* Ow! Malik! Why the hell did you do that for!?  
  
Malik: Uhh... No one needs to know about you addiction...  
  
I think anyone could figure that our without him telling us that...  
  
Malik: Yeah I know...  
  
Ryou: Hmm. Now what...?  
  
Yami: How about explaining the scratch marks on your face again Tomb robber...  
  
No...  
  
Ryou's Dad: I think you've told me either  
  
=mumbles= Ryou's cat attacked my face...  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Ryou's cat attacked my face, okay!?!  
  
Yami: Okay, okay!  
  
Ryou: Yeah... Hmmm... Once again, now what?  
  
Malik: Truth or dare!  
  
Marik: Oooo... This'll be fun...  
  
Ryou: Okay then  
  
Yugi: Who first?  
  
Ryou: Malik you choose 'cause you came up with the idea  
  
Malik: Okay! I choose... Joey! Truth or Dare?  
  
Joey: What? Oh... Um... Dare?  
  
Malik: =evil grin= Put this on... =hands Joey dog outfit=  
  
Ryou: Where'd you get that?  
  
Malik: I dunno, just tv magic?  
  
Ryou: Okay then...  
  
Malik: Now put it on!  
  
Joey: Aw crap! Fine... =puts Doggy outfit on=  
  
Marik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yugi: heh, heh... Hehehehe...  
  
Yami: =smirks=  
  
Joey: =glares=  
  
Tristan: Haha! Joey you look like a little lap dog!  
  
Joey: LAP DOG!?!?  
  
Heh, sucker...  
  
Ryou: Hehehehe...  
  
-Water Park _Parking lot -1:34 pm  
  
//Hehehehe... That was good... Who would have thought that seeing the Pharaoh put sprite in his hair would be so funny...?\\  
  
Ryou: Oh that was fun! Hey Bakura remember what Yami dared you to do?  
  
Yes I remember..  
  
Yami: And don't forget! You have to go into the deep end as soon as you go into the swimming pool!  
  
I know, okay!?  
  
Marik: Sucker...  
  
-Water Park _Water Slides -1:36 pm  
  
Joey: Awww... Standing in line sucks!  
  
Yugi: Colllldddd...  
  
Yami: You shouldn't have went in the showers before you came up here  
  
Yugi: But I won't freeze when I go in the water! Brrrrrr...  
  
Tristan: I can go now? YESS!!! WE-HA! OW! CRRAAAAPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
That looked like it hurt... Not that much though...  
  
Yami: Ooooo... Landed right on his face...  
  
Yugi: Ouch.. Bbbrrrr... You shouldn't jump when you go down a slide...  
  
Yami: Yup...  
  
Marik: Oooo that was good...  
  
Life Guard: Okay you can go  
  
Marik: ...  
  
Malik: Enjoy! =pushes Marik down the water slide=  
  
Marik: DAMN YOU MAAALLLIIIIKKKkkkk!!!!  
  
Malik: Hehehehe...  
  
Nice...  
  
Ryou: Malik gets to go next!  
  
Yugi: brrr... Lucky..  
  
Joey: Yup  
  
Life Guard: Go...  
  
Malik: Okay! Weeeeee!  
  
That's an embarrassment...  
  
Yami: uhuh...  
  
Yugi: Yesss... I'm nexxxxtt...  
  
Yami: That's great...  
  
Duke: Hey guys!  
  
Yugi: Duke? What are y-you doing here?  
  
Duke: =shrugs= The author put me in...  
  
(AN: Shhh Duke! Don't make me take you out because you mentioned me!)  
  
Duke: Okay, okay.... Sheesh...  
  
Yugi: Alrighty then...  
  
Uhuh...  
  
Ryou: That was... Weird...  
  
Joey: I never knew Duke talked to himself  
  
Seto: Bakas...  
  
Yugi: Hey Kaiba!  
  
Yami: ...Let me guess you're here because of Mokuba again?  
  
Seto: Yeah...  
  
Yami: What a surprise...  
  
Duke: Hey you guys saw him when you went to the movie right?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, we did, why?  
  
(AN: Tell everyone the truth! The Truth!!)  
  
Duke: Well Seto was there because he's a big fan of Char-  
  
Seto: Urusai baka!  
  
(AN: Urusai means shut up)  
  
Charlie's Angels...? Oooo this is rich  
  
Ryou: Really... Who would have thought...  
  
(AN: MMMMEEEEE!!! ^^)  
  
Duke: ... Yeah...  
  
Life Guard: Next  
  
Yugi: YESS!!! WEEEEEE!!!  
  
Why does everyone do that?  
  
Yami: No idea...  
  
Ryou: Yami, is this your first time going down a water slide?  
  
Yami: Umm... Yes actually...  
  
Heh, get ready because you're next  
  
Yami: And what you've gone down one before Tomb Robber?  
  
Well... No but this is the fastest one  
  
Yami: Really...  
  
Yeah...  
  
Life Guard: Next...  
  
Yami: Here I go!  
  
Happy landings Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: OH CRAP THIS IS STTTEEEEPPPP!!!!!! =has gone down water slide=  
  
Oooo the pharaoh's scared of a little water slide... Good, I'm next..  
  
Life Guard: ... That's fastest I've ever seen someone go down this one before... Next...  
  
Okay then... =I go down the slide= ...  
  
Ryou: Hey are there girls down there?  
  
Duke: I think so...  
  
Oh crap...  
  
Seto: Sucker... What are you doing wimp?  
  
Joey: WIMP!?!?! I'm not a WIMP!!! I'm just plotting...  
  
Seto: Well that answered my question...  
  
Ryou: Hey Duke I wanted to ask you this...  
  
Duke: Yeah what?  
  
Ryou: How do you know about Seto's addiction to Charlie's Angels?  
  
Duke: Uhhh... TV magic?  
  
Ryou: Riiiggghhtttt...  
  
Life Guard: Next...  
  
Ryou: YESS!!!  
  
Seto: Now it's just the sore little puppy dog and dice boy...  
  
Duke: Dice boy!? =throws dice at Seto's head= That'll teach you to call me Dice boy  
  
Seto: Ow! Stupid dice...  
  
Duke: =glares at Seto=  
  
Life Guard: Next...  
  
Joey: Finally!  
  
-Water Park _Where Everyone except Duke & Seto are -2:03 pm  
  
Ryou: =stomach growls= Ooooo... My stomach... I forgot I haven't eaten since this morning!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah me too!  
  
Yugi: Same here!  
  
Malik: I'd have to agree!  
  
Marik: I haven't eaten anything at all...  
  
Malik: That's because you slept in till 12...  
  
Marik: Oh yeah...  
  
Tristan: My head...  
  
Joey: You hungry Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Yeah I guess...  
  
Yami: I'm hungry a bit too...  
  
Ryou's Dad: I'll set up the barbeque!  
  
Everyone except for the Yamis: YES!!!  
  
-Water Park _Rest Area -2:34 pm  
  
Yugi: That was good!  
  
Joey: You said it!  
  
Tristan: Are there any left?  
  
Yami: You already had 5 helpings Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Yeah I know but I'm still hungry!  
  
Everyone except Tristan: =sigh=  
  
(AN: Who would have thought? Tristan actually ate more then Joey this time!)  
  
Yugi: I guess we have to wait an hour to go swimming again, huh?  
  
Ryou: Yup...  
  
Malik: Why don't we go on the bumper boats in the mean time?  
  
Ryou: Great idea!  
  
Yami: Bumper Boats?  
  
Yugi: Oh those things are so fun!  
  
Joey: I'll stay back and play hacki, if that's okay with you guys!  
  
Ryou: That's fine!  
  
Joey: Okay! 1... 2... 3... Yes! Tristan watch out!  
  
Tristan: Ow! I didn't know we were playing 'kill'!  
  
Joey: Tough luck! Now you got 'K'!  
  
Ryou: Oh look! Everyone's eating... for some reason... But nobodies on the Bumper boats!!  
  
(AN: Look at the time again to refresh your memory then read the sentence above again until you get a lil fact down)  
  
Uhuh...  
  
Yami: Hey tomb robber, you going to go on the boats?  
  
I guess... //Hmmm... I bet I can nock the pharaoh off the boat...\\  
  
Ryou: //Would you stop mind linking with me when you're thinking? It's kinda annoying\\  
  
//Well sor-ry little aibou!\\  
  
Malik: Let's go already!  
  
Ryou: Okay everyone who's going on the bumper boats raise your hand! Okay... 2, 4, 6...  
  
Yugi: 8 who do we appreciate!?  
  
No one... here anyway...  
  
Yami: What you have a secret crush or something?  
  
No! Course not you baka! =I mumble= Kutabare...  
  
(AN: I refuse to put the meaning of that word in here... Yami: Then I will! AN: Aren't you suppose to be in the story!? Yami: Oh yeah!)  
  
Yami: What was that!?  
  
Nothing of your business...  
  
Yami: Riggghhttt...  
  
Ryou: No swearing! *TWAP*  
  
OW! SHIMATTA!!  
  
Yami: When did you learn Japanese?  
  
I picked it up okay! Like you did!  
  
Yami: Oh okay...  
  
Marik: Let's go already!!!  
  
Ryou: Okay we're going!  
  
Marik: One second! =pushes Malik into water= Take that BAKA!!!  
  
Malik: I just put sunscreen on! Damn!  
  
Yugi: Umm... People are starting to head to the bumper boats!!  
  
Yami: ONWARD TO BATTLE!!!!  
  
Yugi: No more medieval books for you...  
  
-Water Park _Bumper Boats -2:45 pm  
  
//Thank Ra Malik was able to come! We're able to get on the boats before anyone else did! I love Millenium Items...\\  
  
Ryou: //You can stop now! It's really getting on my nerves!\\  
  
//Whoops! I think the ring lost it's touch!\\  
  
Ryou: //So I've noticed...\\ AH! Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hahahaha! FIRE!  
  
Ryou: COLD WATER!!!  
  
Malik: OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!!  
  
Marik: Get back here you little bastard!  
  
Malik: I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOOT YOU IN THE EYE!!!  
  
(AN: These are the boats with the water guns attached!)  
  
Yami: Here comes the boom! HA! Got you, you little wanna be tomb robber!  
  
I am A TOMB ROBBER!!! DIE!!!  
  
Yami: There goes the gel in my hair again...  
  
(Yami: Oh and correction! You WERE a tomb robber! ^^ Just something I had to say!)  
  
Yugi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AH!  
  
Yami: Ha! Take that Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: Now we look like twins!  
  
Yami: We looked like twins in the first place!  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah...  
  
Bakas...  
  
Malik: SOME ONE HELP ME!!!  
  
Marik: RAMMIN' TIME!!!  
  
Life Guard Person: =blows whistle= Everyone back to shore!  
  
Oh crap my boats staling...  
  
Yami: Hey Tomb robber! Need a little push?  
  
Umm... How 'bout no! You crazy Egyptian pharaoh!  
  
(AN: Definitely too much Gold Member! ^^"")  
  
Yami: What the? Oh well! =rams=  
  
I'll get you John Gear!  
  
Yami: ooooooooooooooooooookay then...  
  
Ow! Yes Home free! =I get out of the boat=  
  
Ryou: Oh we still have to wait a bit!  
  
I don't care I'm going into the pool!  
  
Yami: Don't for- =gets out of boat= get to start off in the deep end!  
  
Yes, yes PHAR-aoh...  
  
-Water Park +Pool _Deep End -2:58 pm  
  
//Under... Back on top... Under... Back on top..\\  
  
Ryou: //You shouldn't just let the water make you submerge then emerge again!\\  
  
//I don't feel like moving...\\  
  
Yami: Ooo... This is good..  
  
Wh-  
  
Yami: What?  
  
No-  
  
Yami: Why? Yes-  
  
Yami: Next word?  
  
Is-  
  
Yami: That?  
  
Yes...  
  
Yami: I dunno... You hair looks-  
  
//Under again...\\  
  
Yami: Funny...  
  
Malik: NO! NO NOT THE DAMN WATER BALLOONS!!!  
  
Life Guard: No Balloons in the pool!  
  
Marik: Damn it! =throws one at the life guard=  
  
Life Guard: =twitch, blows whistle=  
  
Marik: AH MY EYES!!  
  
Malik: Ears...  
  
Marik: Those too!  
  
Yugi: I've heard holy water works on Yamis!  
  
Yami: You're evil...  
  
Yugi: What!? All I did was spill a bit on you when we went to church one day to show blessings...  
  
Yami: =glares=  
  
Yugi: SORRY!  
  
Okay then...  
  
Ryou: Hmm... Maybe I should try that...  
  
Malik: Yeah...  
  
Marik: Actually you've already tried it on me!  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Marik: Yup!  
  
Malik: Did it work?  
  
Marik: Let's just say I was in the soul room for 12 months or 365 days or so...  
  
Malik: 1 year...  
  
Marik: Yeah... Same thing...  
  
I think I'm get-  
  
Ryou: Getting a...  
  
//CRAMP!!! OW OH RA DAMN IT!\\  
  
Ryou: A CRAMP!!! OW, OW, OW!!!!  
  
Yami: Uh-oh... The tomb robber's not in the water anymore...  
  
OH DAMN IT!!! FRIGGIN CRAMP!!  
  
Yami: You should stop taking over Ryou's body in painful situations...  
  
Life Guard: Stand back!  
  
Oh crap! DAMN IT!!  
  
Yami: Not good...  
  
=I cough in Ryou's body= ACK! CAN'T BREATH!!  
  
Life Guard: Sir! Would you please lay down!  
  
This isn't good!  
  
-Water Park _By swimming pool -3:10 pm  
  
//Phew back in the water before that "Life Guard" could do anything...\\  
  
Ryou: AH! GET OFF ME!!!!  
  
Life Guard: Huh?  
  
Ryou: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!  
  
Yami: Hehehehe...  
  
//Must stay under water... Must, oh crap, need of oxygen growing... AH! INCOMING PERSON!\\ ACK!!  
  
Person: Whoops... Sorry dude, didn't Seeya... Sorry bout ramming ya in the gut...  
  
//Must kill...\\  
  
Yami: Tomb Robber!  
  
What!?  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!  
  
Oh crap...  
  
Girl: He's cute!  
  
Double crap!  
  
Girl#2: You're right!  
  
DAMN IT!!!  
  
Girl#3: I much prefer the guy with the long blond hair!  
  
Marik: Me?  
  
Girl#3: No him! =points to Malik=  
  
Malik: NOOO!!! =dives in next to me=  
  
Ow! Watch it!  
  
Malik: Sorry bout that...  
  
Girl#3: Darn...  
  
Girl#2: Hello!  
  
Leave me alone! It was bad enough that you two followed me from the water slides!  
  
Girl#1: Too bad! We really like those Pokemon things everyone's into these days!  
  
All Yamis and aibous: Duel Monsters!!  
  
Girl#1: Yeah that's it...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Okay boys! Time to go!  
  
Finally!  
  
~YES MY LONGEST YET! On the word program I use to right these this chap. Is 22 pages in typed size12! How long is that!?  
  
Yami: 22 pages...  
  
Quite stating the obvious besides it's one of those questions you don't answer!  
  
Yami: Oh... Now about the translation to Kutabare...  
  
NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Bakura: It mean f*** you if you really must know...  
  
--" Bad potty mouth Bakura! *twap*  
  
Bakura: OW!  
  
Yami: Please review!! Hey Serena I thought you liked Bak- ^^  
  
No! Bad Yami! *twaps* Please review! I don't care if you give me flames! They will be used for...  
  
Bakura: Fires on you head if you do so  
  
Uhh... Yeah... I guess... Actually I was gonna say-  
  
Marik: Or you'll be fed to the shadows!  
  
Where the hell... Oh well... Anyway review! And don't the Shadow Realm catch you! ^^  
  
Yami: What the f-  
  
Bakura: It's already caught me once... I think...  
  
Oh be quiet! Review!~ 


	8. Plain and Simple, NOT!

~My new chap! Couldn't think of anything better to do with my time!  
  
Yami: Playing to much Wind Waker... --"  
  
Yup! And =twitch= Ai-Con... Please give the disclaimer, Yami!  
  
Yami: Serena does not own YGO or anything that may appear from another show/anime! That tis all!  
  
Yugi defiantly needs to stop getting you those medieval books! -  
  
Yami: Riiigghhttt...~  
  
-Ryou's House -11:26 am  
  
//I found that, that swimming isn't that bad... It's okay... I guess... At the moment I am teaching Ryou how to make pancakes for some reason... It's probably be cause I lost that 'Bey Battle' he challenged me to... Hmmm... It's an interesting game actually... It has something to do with sacred beasts...\\  
  
Ryou: Okay I put the milk in now what?  
  
Stir... Till it's not lumpy anymore... And don't make the batter fly everywhere; you got my eye last time...  
  
Ryou: Okay!  
  
//This sucks... It seems I'm the only one who can cook around here... Oh what a depression...\\  
  
Ryou: Is it smooth yet?  
  
No  
  
Ryou: Is it smooth yet?  
  
No!  
  
Ryou: Is it sm-  
  
You finish that sentence and I'll send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Ryou: OKAY! Okay! Umm... Is it smooth ye-  
  
What did I just say?!  
  
Ryou: Sorry! I was just wondering cause I don't see any lumps...  
  
Okay it's done... Now put it into a measuring cup...  
  
Ryou: Done...  
  
Now put some of it on the element...  
  
Ryou: Done...  
  
Good... Just wait till it bubbles then stops then flip it over...  
  
Ryou: Okay seems easy enough... Did you just say good?  
  
No...  
  
Ryou: rriiggghttt...  
  
I'm going to read the newspaper...  
  
Ryou: But what if I burn it?  
  
What? The newspaper?  
  
Ryou: No! The pancake!  
  
Oh, you eat it then...  
  
Ryou: What do I do for the other side?  
  
Just wait for about 30 seconds check it and...  
  
Ryou: How do I 'check' it?  
  
Raise it a bit... or try getting the spatula under it...  
  
Ryou: Okay  
  
-Ryou's House -11:37 am  
  
//The meal was good... Never thought anyone in Ryou's family could cook so well... If they tried... I'm craving a duel with someone...\\  
  
Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
Want to duel?  
  
Ryou: You? Umm...  
  
Come on! Just a quick one and it won't take place in the shadow realm...  
  
Ryou: Okay then... Oh wait! I just remembered I don't have two decks!  
  
Then we'll make 2 decks!  
  
Ryou: Uhhh... Right!  
  
-Ryou's House _Living Room -11:45 am  
  
//So far so good...\\  
  
Ryou: I'm keeping Change of Heart in my deck!  
  
What! I called it first though!  
  
Ryou: Did not!  
  
Did too!  
  
Ryou: Did not!  
  
Did TOO!  
  
Ryou: DID NOT!  
  
URGH! Fine you can keep it in your deck...  
  
Ryou: Yes! Victory is mine!  
  
No it isn't  
  
Ryou: Yes it is!  
  
No it isn't!  
  
Ryou: Yes! It is!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Hey boys what you up to?  
  
Nothing of your business...  
  
Ryou: We're making 2 new duel decks!  
  
You're not supposed to tell him! It's more fun that way!  
  
Ryou: Fun!? You just said fun! OMG! I gotta tell Yami!  
  
What!? No! Oh crap!  
  
Ryou: Hehehehehe! =skips over to phone and starts dialing Yugi's #=  
  
OH RA, DON'T!  
  
Ryou: Hello? Is Yami there? ... Yup... Hey Yami... You know what? ... Bakura just said fun! ...Huh?... Oh! It's more fun that way! ..... Yup  
  
... Kutabare...  
  
Ryou: What? ... Oh yeah sure! You're also bringing Yugi? ... Okay! =hangs up phone=  
  
He's coming over, right...?  
  
Ryou: Yup!  
  
You're evil...  
  
Ryou: They're going to watch the duel... They also brought their Duel Disk from the Battle City Tournament so we can duel with those!  
  
Oh joy...  
  
Ryou: Oh and he also said he'd phone a few more people so we could have a small tournament!  
  
This is just great... Forget it I don't want to duel now...  
  
Ryou: Oh come on! Please?  
  
//Oh great he has that... that... Look again\\ Fine! Just... Don't stare at me like that... You're starting to freak me-=doorbell rings=  
  
Ryou: One sec. COMING! =opens door= Oh hello Malik!  
  
Malik?  
  
Malik: =panting= Hi... Can I stay here for a while...?  
  
Ryou: Why? Is something wrong?  
  
Malik: My yami's after me again...  
  
Ryou: Oh okay... =swearing is heard from outside=  
  
Malik: Oh crap he's getting close! Hurry up close the door! Lock the windows!  
  
What did you do to him this time?  
  
Malik: Long story just hurry up! He's got a knife and the millennium rod! =shifty eyes=  
  
Ryou: =closes door only to open it a few seconds later=  
  
Malik: No! Don't open the-=door is open=  
  
Ryou: Oh hi Yami!  
  
Yami: Hello... =cracks up at the sight up myself=  
  
What!?  
  
Yami: I can't believe you said fun...  
  
What the hell's wrong with it? You just said it?  
  
Yami: No, no... I mean the way you said it  
  
What the hell do you know about how I said it?  
  
Yami: The sentence... The sentence you used it in!  
  
Malik: Can someone please close the door? There's a psycho with a knife outside!!!  
  
Yami: Oh, hello Malik... Is the semi-tomb keeper running away from his yami again?  
  
Malik: Yes! Now hurry up and close the door!  
  
Yami: Okay, okay!  
  
Yugi: Don't leave me outside! =quickly steps inside=  
  
Yami: Whoops... Sorry Yugi...  
  
Yugi: It's okay!  
  
Yami: =closes door=  
  
-Outside -12:04 pm  
  
(AN: Baku's still inside! He can just hear all of this threw the door or something! ^^")  
  
Marik: Hello mortal fools...  
  
Joey: What the hell do you want you psycho freak?  
  
Marik: Hey! You can call me psycho all you want but freak! You... You...  
  
Joey: This isn't going to end good...  
  
Malik: Hurt my feelings! WWAAAAHHHH!!! You big meany! =starts crying=  
  
-Ryou's House _Inside somewhere -12:07 pm  
  
Okay then...  
  
Yami: What... the?  
  
Yugi: I'd have to say that's the most-  
  
Malik: Emotional I've ever seen him...  
  
Yugi: Actually I was going to say that's the most =sniff= mean thing I've ever heard... =sniff, sniff=  
  
Yami: You got to be kidding me...  
  
Malik: Okay I'm officially scared for life now...  
  
And we thought it was the pharaoh who had problems... Guess we were wrong  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Yugi: I FEEL FOR YOU, BUDDY!!! =is crying=  
  
Ryou: Eep...  
  
Malik: =is now sitting on floor rocking himself back and forth= Everything's okay... Everything is okay... OH RA DAMNIT NOTHING IS OKAY!!!! I'M STUCK WITH NO WAY OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE CALLED LIFE AND THIS HOUSE THAT HAS ONE PSYCHO IN IT AND ONE PSYCHO OUTSIDE!!!!  
  
Actually there is one way out...  
  
Yami: He snapped...  
  
Yugi: =opens door to outside and goes over to Marik and cries with him=  
  
Ryou: =is now the person rocking himself back and forth= Its okay... Its okay... We'll have the tournament soon so everything will be okay...  
  
Malik: =is now yelling on and on about how crappy life is=  
  
Yami: Woh... Umm... Malik?  
  
Malik: WHAT!?!  
  
Yami: Can you calm down a little bit...  
  
Malik: THIS IS CALM!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT IDOITIC SON OF A-  
  
Malik... You're starting to make Ryou turn purple...  
  
Yami: He's turning purple? Why?  
  
I think it's because he's trying not to snap...  
  
Ryou: =is starting to turn blue=  
  
Ryou! Breath!  
  
Yami: Are you worried about you're aibou...Tomb Robber?  
  
Why the hell shouldn't I be!? He's my host you know! I can't survive without him!!  
  
(AN: No, this is not any romance Baku's just starting to snap like everyone else but Yami, Tristan and Joey... Right now Tristan and Joey are trying not to run away screaming for the fact that there lil friend is joining the DARK SIDE!! Just kidding but just taking Marik's side which is close to the Dark side anywho... That reminds me of-)  
  
Ryou: =is now shaking from lack of air=  
  
ACK! =I punch Ryou in the gut=  
  
Ryou: AH! OW! OH CRAP SON OF A-  
  
Yami: You know you didn't need to punch him...  
  
I know but did you see the color of his face? Holy crap!  
  
(AN: Damn the word program and they're damn lazy American spelling! Sorry to you Americans who spell "color" that way but still)  
  
Yami: Point taken...  
  
Joey's & Tristan's voices: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
?  
  
Marik's &Yugi's voices: WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik's Voice: =sniff sniff= Ev-every-everyone will suffer... Except my best pal! Yugi! =goes back to crying with Yugi=  
  
Yami: I'm scared now...  
  
=I nod my head=  
  
Malik: =has gone back to rocking himself back and forth=  
  
Ryou: =is now clutching stomach and having a swearing fit=  
  
Yami: Hey Malik, are you okay now?  
  
Malik: =still rocking himself back and forth= I'll never tell...  
  
~Well wasn't that lovely...  
  
Bakura: Why did I have to act like I care for once?  
  
Cause you're special...  
  
Bakura: What the h-  
  
Special!  
  
Bakura: Oo Riiiiggghh-  
  
Spe-cial!  
  
Yami: To much of 'Brian Cares'...  
  
Disclaimer! Me don't ownz 'Brian Cares'!  
  
Yami: Uhuh... I'd have to say everyone snapped in that fic... Except me of course!  
  
Bakura: =is rambling to self= Too much torture for my poor soul! Cut me slack!  
  
Okay! Don't worry! The other Yamis are going to be having there own fics too!  
  
Yami: oo" Oh crap...  
  
Yami's is called 'Mind Your Own' and Marik's is 'Life Bites the Dust' ^^  
  
Bakura: Life Bites the Dust? What type of name is that?!  
  
I dunno!  
  
Yami: --""  
  
Marik: I'm gonna have my own fic? Cool!  
  
Uhh... Yeah... They're all taking place during the same time so...  
  
Yami: You can see what really happens when Marik's chasing Malik... --"  
  
Yup! ^^  
  
Marik: Oh yeah still haven't gotten him for that!  
  
Malik: Oo"" NOOOO!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME FREAK!!!  
  
Marik: =sniff= Quit calling me that! IT HURTS MY FEELINGS!! =is balling head off again=  
  
Uhhh... Right... Please Review! ^^ Oh and btw! I wrote most of this lil disclaimer section before I even finished the fic! REVIEW!~ 


	9. Pancakes then Insanity!

~My new chap! Couldn't think of anything better to do with my time!  
  
Yami: Playing to much Wind Waker... --"  
  
Yup! And =twitch= Ai-Con... Please give the disclaimer, Yami!  
  
Yami: Serena does not own YGO or anything that may appear from another show/anime! That tis all!  
  
Yugi defiantly needs to stop getting you those medieval books! -  
  
Yami: Riiigghhttt...~  
  
-Ryou's House -11:26 am  
  
//I found that, that swimming isn't that bad... It's okay... I guess... At the moment I am teaching Ryou how to make pancakes for some reason... It's probably be cause I lost that 'Bey Battle' he challenged me to... Hmmm... It's an interesting game actually... It has something to do with sacred beasts...\\  
  
Ryou: Okay I put the milk in now what?  
  
Stir... Till it's not lumpy anymore... And don't make the batter fly everywhere; you got my eye last time...  
  
Ryou: Okay!  
  
//This sucks... It seems I'm the only one who can cook around here... Oh what a depression...\\  
  
Ryou: Is it smooth yet?  
  
No  
  
Ryou: Is it smooth yet?  
  
No!  
  
Ryou: Is it sm-  
  
You finish that sentence and I'll send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Ryou: OKAY! Okay! Umm... Is it smooth ye-  
  
What did I just say?!  
  
Ryou: Sorry! I was just wondering cause I don't see any lumps...  
  
Okay it's done... Now put it into a measuring cup...  
  
Ryou: Done...  
  
Now put some of it on the element...  
  
Ryou: Done...  
  
Good... Just wait till it bubbles then stops then flip it over...  
  
Ryou: Okay seems easy enough... Did you just say good?  
  
No...  
  
Ryou: rriiggghttt...  
  
I'm going to read the newspaper...  
  
Ryou: But what if I burn it?  
  
What? The newspaper?  
  
Ryou: No! The pancake!  
  
Oh, you eat it then...  
  
Ryou: What do I do for the other side?  
  
Just wait for about 30 seconds check it and...  
  
Ryou: How do I 'check' it?  
  
Raise it a bit... or try getting the spatula under it...  
  
Ryou: Okay  
  
-Ryou's House -11:37 am  
  
//The meal was good... Never thought anyone in Ryou's family could cook so well... If they tried... I'm craving a duel with someone...\\  
  
Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
Want to duel?  
  
Ryou: You? Umm...  
  
Come on! Just a quick one and it won't take place in the shadow realm...  
  
Ryou: Okay then... Oh wait! I just remembered I don't have two decks!  
  
Then we'll make 2 decks!  
  
Ryou: Uhhh... Right!  
  
-Ryou's House _Living Room -11:45 am  
  
//So far so good...\\  
  
Ryou: I'm keeping Change of Heart in my deck!  
  
What! I called it first though!  
  
Ryou: Did not!  
  
Did too!  
  
Ryou: Did not!  
  
Did TOO!  
  
Ryou: DID NOT!  
  
URGH! Fine you can keep it in your deck...  
  
Ryou: Yes! Victory is mine!  
  
No it isn't  
  
Ryou: Yes it is!  
  
No it isn't!  
  
Ryou: Yes! It is!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Hey boys what you up to?  
  
Nothing of your business...  
  
Ryou: We're making 2 new duel decks!  
  
You're not supposed to tell him! It's more fun that way!  
  
Ryou: Fun!? You just said fun! OMG! I gotta tell Yami!  
  
What!? No! Oh crap!  
  
Ryou: Hehehehehe! =skips over to phone and starts dialing Yugi's #=  
  
OH RA, DON'T!  
  
Ryou: Hello? Is Yami there? ... Yup... Hey Yami... You know what? ... Bakura just said fun! ...Huh?... Oh! It's more fun that way! ..... Yup  
  
... Kutabare...  
  
Ryou: What? ... Oh yeah sure! You're also bringing Yugi? ... Okay! =hangs up phone=  
  
He's coming over, right...?  
  
Ryou: Yup!  
  
You're evil...  
  
Ryou: They're going to watch the duel... They also brought their Duel Disk from the Battle City Tournament so we can duel with those!  
  
Oh joy...  
  
Ryou: Oh and he also said he'd phone a few more people so we could have a small tournament!  
  
This is just great... Forget it I don't want to duel now...  
  
Ryou: Oh come on! Please?  
  
//Oh great he has that... that... Look again\\ Fine! Just... Don't stare at me like that... You're starting to freak me-=doorbell rings=  
  
Ryou: One sec. COMING! =opens door= Oh hello Malik!  
  
Malik?  
  
Malik: =panting= Hi... Can I stay here for a while...?  
  
Ryou: Why? Is something wrong?  
  
Malik: My yami's after me again...  
  
Ryou: Oh okay... =swearing is heard from outside=  
  
Malik: Oh crap he's getting close! Hurry up close the door! Lock the windows!  
  
What did you do to him this time?  
  
Malik: Long story just hurry up! He's got a knife and the millennium rod! =shifty eyes=  
  
Ryou: =closes door only to open it a few seconds later=  
  
Malik: No! Don't open the-=door is open=  
  
Ryou: Oh hi Yami!  
  
Yami: Hello... =cracks up at the sight up myself=  
  
What!?  
  
Yami: I can't believe you said fun...  
  
What the hell's wrong with it? You just said it?  
  
Yami: No, no... I mean the way you said it  
  
What the hell do you know about how I said it?  
  
Yami: The sentence... The sentence you used it in!  
  
Malik: Can someone please close the door? There's a psycho with a knife outside!!!  
  
Yami: Oh, hello Malik... Is the semi-tomb keeper running away from his yami again?  
  
Malik: Yes! Now hurry up and close the door!  
  
Yami: Okay, okay!  
  
Yugi: Don't leave me outside! =quickly steps inside=  
  
Yami: Whoops... Sorry Yugi...  
  
Yugi: It's okay!  
  
Yami: =closes door=  
  
-Outside -12:04 pm  
  
(AN: Baku's still inside! He can just hear all of this threw the door or something! ^^")  
  
Marik: Hello mortal fools...  
  
Joey: What the hell do you want you psycho freak?  
  
Marik: Hey! You can call me psycho all you want but freak! You... You...  
  
Joey: This isn't going to end good...  
  
Malik: Hurt my feelings! WWAAAAHHHH!!! You big meany! =starts crying=  
  
-Ryou's House _Inside somewhere -12:07 pm  
  
Okay then...  
  
Yami: What... the?  
  
Yugi: I'd have to say that's the most-  
  
Malik: Emotional I've ever seen him...  
  
Yugi: Actually I was going to say that's the most =sniff= mean thing I've ever heard... =sniff, sniff=  
  
Yami: You got to be kidding me...  
  
Malik: Okay I'm officially scared for life now...  
  
And we thought it was the pharaoh who had problems... Guess we were wrong  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Yugi: I FEEL FOR YOU, BUDDY!!! =is crying=  
  
Ryou: Eep...  
  
Malik: =is now sitting on floor rocking himself back and forth= Everything's okay... Everything is okay... OH RA DAMNIT NOTHING IS OKAY!!!! I'M STUCK WITH NO WAY OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE CALLED LIFE AND THIS HOUSE THAT HAS ONE PSYCHO IN IT AND ONE PSYCHO OUTSIDE!!!!  
  
Actually there is one way out...  
  
Yami: He snapped...  
  
Yugi: =opens door to outside and goes over to Marik and cries with him=  
  
Ryou: =is now the person rocking himself back and forth= Its okay... Its okay... We'll have the tournament soon so everything will be okay...  
  
Malik: =is now yelling on and on about how crappy life is=  
  
Yami: Woh... Umm... Malik?  
  
Malik: WHAT!?!  
  
Yami: Can you calm down a little bit...  
  
Malik: THIS IS CALM!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT IDOITIC SON OF A-  
  
Malik... You're starting to make Ryou turn purple...  
  
Yami: He's turning purple? Why?  
  
I think it's because he's trying not to snap...  
  
Ryou: =is starting to turn blue=  
  
Ryou! Breath!  
  
Yami: Are you worried about you're aibou...Tomb Robber?  
  
Why the hell shouldn't I be!? He's my host you know! I can't survive without him!!  
  
(AN: No, this is not any romance Baku's just starting to snap like everyone else but Yami, Tristan and Joey... Right now Tristan and Joey are trying not to run away screaming for the fact that there lil friend is joining the DARK SIDE!! Just kidding but just taking Marik's side which is close to the Dark side anywho... That reminds me of-)  
  
Ryou: =is now shaking from lack of air=  
  
ACK! =I punch Ryou in the gut=  
  
Ryou: AH! OW! OH CRAP SON OF A-  
  
Yami: You know you didn't need to punch him...  
  
I know but did you see the color of his face? Holy crap!  
  
(AN: Damn the word program and they're damn lazy American spelling! Sorry to you Americans who spell "color" that way but still)  
  
Yami: Point taken...  
  
Joey's & Tristan's voices: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
?  
  
Marik's &Yugi's voices: WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik's Voice: =sniff sniff= Ev-every-everyone will suffer... Except my best pal! Yugi! =goes back to crying with Yugi=  
  
Yami: I'm scared now...  
  
=I nod my head=  
  
Malik: =has gone back to rocking himself back and forth=  
  
Ryou: =is now clutching stomach and having a swearing fit=  
  
Yami: Hey Malik, are you okay now?  
  
Malik: =still rocking himself back and forth= I'll never tell...  
  
~Well wasn't that lovely...  
  
Bakura: Why did I have to act like I care for once?  
  
Cause you're special...  
  
Bakura: What the h-  
  
Special!  
  
Bakura: Oo Riiiiggghh-  
  
Spe-cial!  
  
Yami: To much of 'Brian Cares'...  
  
Disclaimer! Me don't ownz 'Brian Cares'!  
  
Yami: Uhuh... I'd have to say everyone snapped in that fic... Except me of course!  
  
Bakura: =is rambling to self= Too much torture for my poor soul! Cut me slack!  
  
Okay! Don't worry! The other Yamis are going to be having there own fics too!  
  
Yami: oo" Oh crap...  
  
Yami's is called 'Mind Your Own' and Marik's is 'Life Bites the Dust' ^^  
  
Bakura: Life Bites the Dust? What type of name is that?!  
  
I dunno!  
  
Yami: --""  
  
Marik: I'm gonna have my own fic? Cool!  
  
Uhh... Yeah... They're all taking place during the same time so...  
  
Yami: You can see what really happens when Marik's chasing Malik... --"  
  
Yup! ^^  
  
Marik: Oh yeah still haven't gotten him for that!  
  
Malik: Oo"" NOOOO!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME FREAK!!!  
  
Marik: =sniff= Quit calling me that! IT HURTS MY FEELINGS!! =is balling head off again=  
  
Uhhh... Right... Please Review! ^^ Oh and btw! I wrote most of this lil disclaimer section before I even finished the fic! REVIEW!~ 


	10. Trip to the Zoo

~Serena: Hello my folks of Pincup!  
  
Yami: You aren't a hobbit Serena!  
  
Serena: Yes I know but I MAY be one!  
  
Yami: Key word 'MAY'!  
  
Serena: Yes I know... But anyway! The DISCALAIMER!  
  
Yami: Yeah, yeah getting there...  
  
Serena: ...  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Serena: I'm waiting!  
  
Yami: You're inpatient!  
  
Serena: And proud of it now chop, chop!  
  
Yami: Okay! Sheesh! Serena does not own YGO or any other anime/show that may appear in this fic! Happy!?  
  
Serena: Yup! Okay now back to the audience... Sorry about the last chap. being a bit... Scary... Hope fully this one will not be as so... Anywho I finally decided to keep it out of Baku's point of view because it was somehow driving me insane! Well it'll still have him thinking right after stuff but that's only cause I'm really lazy with writing extra cr-  
  
Yami: Bad Serena! =twap= ~~  
  
Serena: Ow! I'm the only one who can do that! =twaps back=  
  
Yami: Ow! Uhh... Okay whatever... Yeah... So anyway! You may read the fic now!~  
  
-Ryou's House -10:34 am  
  
//Owww... Why does my head hurt so much... Hey wait a minute... I hear-\\  
  
Bakura: AH! RYOU! GET YOUR RA DAMNED CAT OFF MY HEAD!!  
  
Ryou: Huh? What? Oh... I think Tigerlily likes sleeping in your hair Bakura!  
  
Bakura: I don't care! Just... Get it off!  
  
Ryou: That's not a nice way to talk to her! =picks up Tigerlily= Ah, here we go! You sleep well my lil huggle pushy? =kitty mouth=  
  
Bakura: Huggle... Push... y? =looks disgusted= Yuck.  
  
Ryou: Dere you go lil puss =puts Tigerlily down=  
  
Bakura: =shudders= So what will happen today, little aibou?  
  
Ryou: Well since you haven't caused much trouble recently we decided we'd go to the park today with my dad  
  
Bakura: The... Park?  
  
Ryou: Oops! I mean the Zoo!  
  
Bakura: Right...  
  
Ryou: You know the rules in the Zoo right?  
  
Bakura: Course I do! You don't feed the animals!  
  
Ryou: And?  
  
Bakura: No petting the animals!  
  
Ryou: Good!  
  
Bakura: =mumbles to self= That means I can't play with them...  
  
Ryou: What was that?  
  
Bakura: Nothing!  
  
Ryou: Sure it was... I'm going to go wake up my dad now, so go get changed!  
  
Bakura: Fine!  
  
-Zoo _Entrance -11:17 am  
  
//How annoying that song is... The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round the wheels on the bus go round and ro- ACK! I'm singing that stupid song now! Damn it!\\  
  
Bakura: Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
Bakura: Never sing that song again!!  
  
Ryou: Oo-kay...  
  
Ryou's Dad: Hmm... They're going to be showing the elephants at 1 o'clock... So let's grab some lunch now to get there early  
  
Ryou: Okay!  
  
-Zoo _Restaurant -11:19 am  
  
//Hmm... Tacos... $1.95... Mustard... $2.00... Wait a minute! Why is mustard so expensive? And why is it on the ordering list? Oh well...\\  
  
Ryou's Dad: So what are you going to order, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Huh? Oh... //This seems weird... I don't think anyone has asked me what I wanted before in a non threatening tone...\\ I think I'll have the... Cheese... Burger...  
  
Ryou: Hahaha!  
  
Bakura: What's so funny!?  
  
Ryou: Cheese burgers are normally for supper but I guess you've never had one before, huh?  
  
Bakura: Yes, so?  
  
Ryou: Well whatever!  
  
Ryou's Dad: =orders the food= Ryou, Bakura you two can find a table for us to sit at okay?  
  
Ryou: Okay  
  
Bakura: Whatever...  
  
=Ryou and Bakura sit down at a table in the darkest corner=  
  
Ryou: Why do we always have to sit where you want?  
  
Bakura: Because you drag me around everywhere...  
  
Ryou: ... Okay...  
  
Ryou's Dad: And here's the food! Ryou your soup and Bakura you're cheese burger  
  
Ryou: Ah... =takes soup= Thanks dad!  
  
Bakura: ... =takes burger= ... =begins eating burger= It's a bit thin, but... oh well...  
  
Ryou: This hits the spot  
  
Ryou's Dad: Glad you're both enjoying it...  
  
//Hmm... I don't know what is but Ryou's Dad is acting like I was his son too... Maybe like a replacement of Ryou's sister... Wonder whatever happened to her...\\  
  
(AN: Yes! Ryou does have a sister! No! I did not come up with her! Those are the facts! And Ryou's sister died of an unknown death to most of us so far!)  
  
Ryou: Something wrong, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Don't get all mushy on me, aibou.  
  
Ryou: But aren't I already mushy? =hugs Bakura just to annoy him and freak him out a bit=  
  
Bakura: Let go Ryou! =pushes Ryou back into his seat=  
  
Ryou: Hahahaha! Got you Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Very funny...  
  
-Zoo _Monkeys -12:03 pm  
  
//Finally get to see some of the animals... Monkeys.. Weird things...\\  
  
Ryou: Wahoo! Monkeys!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Elephant's show is in an hour...  
  
Bakura: =waves hand in front of cage=  
  
Monkey #1: Ooo ooo AH AH AH!! |Translation| Hey Bob! What do you think we should do with this one?  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Monkey known as Bob: Ooo ah oh ee! |Trans| I say we do what we do to the rest  
  
Monkey #1: Oh ka ee! |Trans| Okay  
  
Bakura: Was that just me or did it sound like he said okay?  
  
Ryou: You know it sort of did... Freaky...  
  
Monkey #1: AH AH AH AH! =putting hand threw cage=  
  
Bakura: What the? Do monkeys normally do this?  
  
Ryou: =shrugs= I don't think so  
  
Bakura: =has forgotten about removing hand from outside the cage=  
  
Monkey #1: =grabs Bakura's hand and begins pulling on it=  
  
Bakura: Huh? =looks at monkey= What the hell? =removes hand from the monkey's strong grasp like it was nothing=  
  
Monkey #1: AH! Ooo ooo ka ee ah!! |Trans| AH! His foot escaped my grasp!!  
  
(AN: You know monkeys may not consider what we call hands, hands. That is way I did that)  
  
Bob the monkey: Ooo kee nah ah! |Trans| Did you have a good grip, Me?  
  
Me the monkey: Nee haha! |Trans| You bet!  
  
Bakura: Conversation?  
  
Ryou: =shrugs=  
  
Ryou's Dad: Twenty minutes till the Elephant show! Come on guys! Let's go!  
  
Ryou: Okay  
  
-Zoo _Elephant Show Area -12:56 pm  
  
Ryou's Dad: Elephants are so cool...  
  
Ryou: Uhhh... Right, dad... Whatever you say...  
  
Ryou's Dad: I think I'll buy one of those Elephant balloons before the show starts...  
  
Bakura: You go do that! I'll just move over here and pretend I don't know you!  
  
Ryou: Now that I think about it me too!  
  
Bakura: What you're going to buy one also?  
  
Ryou: No! Just pretend I don't know him  
  
Bakura: Oh... Okay...  
  
=show begins=  
  
Ryou's Dad: Well I guess I'll have to wait till after the show...  
  
Elephant Instructor: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Kuma the Elephant's Show! I'm his trainer Ms. Lanivelle and I will be your host for today's show! We will begin by introducing you to Kuma then show you what he can do! Kuma come on out!  
  
Most of the Crowd: =cheering, clapping, whistling and so forth=  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Kuma is an African Elephant. He enjoys being ridden and pleasing the crowd!  
  
Bakura: Well that's very interesting... =sarcastic tone= =has arms crossed=  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: I'd be very glad to give two audience members a ride on the Elephant.  
  
Most of the Crowd: =raises hands=  
  
Ryou: =has hand raised= Why aren't you trying to go on it?  
  
Bakura: Because it's a waist of time...  
  
(Well what do you think is going to happen? Yes the obvious!)  
  
Ryou: Oh come on you old grouch! =pulls Bakura hand up=  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: You two with the white hair!  
  
Ryou: Me?  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: You two will be the ones to ride Kuma!  
  
Ryou: Yay! =drags Bakura with him up to Kuma=  
  
Bakura: Why me?  
  
Ryou: Shhh!  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Okay! Kuma down!  
  
Kuma: =lays down=  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Okay you two can I get your names?  
  
Ryou: Mine's Ryou and he's Bakura!  
  
Bakura: =has arms crossed again=  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Okay thank you! Ryou and Bakura are going to ride Kuma threw three hoops...  
  
Bakura: That all?  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Of fire!  
  
Crowd: =gasp=  
  
Bakura: ...Sweet  
  
Ryou: ..Eep...  
  
Bakura: Thanks Ryou, I'm glad you raised my hand now! =smirk=  
  
Ryou: =gulp=  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Okay now you two get on Kuma while I set everything up  
  
Bakura: =drags Ryou onto Kuma= Scared stiff, aibou?  
  
Ryou: H-h-h-oops?  
  
Bakura: =sigh= Yes we're going threw hoops  
  
Ryou: Of-of-of fire?  
  
Bakura: Yes, Ryou  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Okay everything's set up! Kuma up!  
  
Kuma: =gets up=  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: This will test the courage of the riders and loyalty of Kuma!  
  
Crowd: =Cheers=  
  
Ryou's Dad: Oh I hope Ryou's okay!  
  
Yugi: Oh hello Mr. Baku!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Yugi? Yugi Moto? What are you doing here?  
  
Yugi: Nothing much. My grandpa decided we should come today so we did. And I wouldn't worry about Ryou he'll be fine!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Oh okay...  
  
Bakura: =hums and makes the Millenium Ring appear=  
  
Ryou: Y-you help us?  
  
Bakura: Help? No, no... Not help aibou! Hmm... More like shield... =makes a bubble appear around Ryou, himself and Kuma=  
  
Kuma: =trumpets, not knowing what happened, goes up on hind legs=  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: No! Kuma! Stay down! Kuma!  
  
Kuma: =trumpets again then reels down=  
  
Ryou: =shivering=  
  
Bakura: Hakari! Everything is okay! No need to shiver!  
  
Ryou: Re-really?  
  
Bakura: =sigh= Yes, okay?  
  
Ryou: Okay...  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Okay then...Everyone ready?  
  
Crowd: YES!  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Ryou? Bakura?  
  
Bakura: =nods=  
  
Ryou: =clinging onto Bakura=  
  
(AN: Still not Shounen-ai)  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Alright! Kuma! Threw the hoops!  
  
Kuma: =begins walking towards the hoops=  
  
Bakura: Hmm... I sense fear somewhere...  
  
Ryou: Me?  
  
Bakura: No not you...  
  
=flames shoot out from hoops=  
  
Kuma: =trumpets and reels up=  
  
Bakura: The elephant!  
  
Ryou: WAH! =clinging even harder to Bakura=  
  
Bakura: Ryou! Ryou! You're clawing my back! Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Make it stop! Make it stop!  
  
Ms. Lanivelle: Kuma! Down!  
  
Kuma: =turns around and runs for the crowd=  
  
Most of the Crowd: =screams, gasps=  
  
Yugi: Yami! Do something!  
  
Yami: I'm not prepared! Umm... Oh shit!  
  
Ryou's Dad: Ryou!  
  
Ryou: We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die...  
  
Bakura: =begins chanting again=  
  
Kuma: =freezes=  
  
Crowd: =big sigh=  
  
Yami: Wow... Looks like the tomb robber does care after all!  
  
Bakura: Shut your trap pharaoh!  
  
Yami: I love you too... =sarcastic tone=  
  
Yugi: =blinks= I think... That was a big enough adventure for one day...  
  
Ryou's Dad: =nods=  
  
~Serena: Meha! ^^ I luv this chap! Though my favorite is the shopping one for some reason...  
  
Yami: I keep telling you it's because you like Ba-  
  
Serena: Quiet you!  
  
Yami: Huw kun ish shpeak whesh yush coweringg mys mout!? |Trans| How can I speak when you're covering my mouth!?  
  
Serena: You just spoke didn't you?  
  
Yami: Joosh poit... |Trans| Good point  
  
Serena: Don't forget to review!  
  
Bakura: Or I'll hunt you down and kill you!  
  
Serena: uhh... Right...~ 


	11. A hostage situation

~Serena: Pweee! ^.^ Insane hyperness makes me tired... -.- =yawns=  
  
Yami: Ummm. Alrighty then... But I don't think it was the 'insane hyperness' that made you tired. It was you staying up so Ra damned la-  
  
Serena: 4 am isn't late! I got at least 2 hours of sleep! =glares=  
  
Yami: Then call me crazy...  
  
Serena: Okay! ^^ Hey crazy! You can do the disclaimer now!  
  
Yami: -.-" Fine...  
  
Bakura: Bwahahahahaha! Sucker! Whoops I mean crazy!  
  
Yami: ~.~ Baka!  
  
Serena: Disclaimer! Disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Serena does not own YGO! Happy?  
  
Serena: No! Continue!  
  
Yami: =sigh= or anyother anime/show or whatever that may appear in this fic... Done and done! Okay!?  
  
Serena: Yup!  
  
Bakura: ... Enjoy?~  
  
-Ryou's House -11:34 am  
  
//I hate today... Damn chores... Why do I have to do chores!? I'm a freaking tomb robber for Ra's Sake! ... That felt good... Damn aibou... Why does he have to go to school again!? ... Oh well... Hmm... I wonder what the pharaoh is doing right now...\\  
  
(AN: you have to read chap. 9 of 'Mind Your Own' coming out... Sometime... After I write it ~.~")  
  
Bakura: Mine as well start doing the chores... Damn chores... Hey wait a minute! There's only one thing on this list! The rest is just explaining how to do it! ... Sweep the floor... I can't believe Ryou doesn't think I'm capable of that! Hmp! I'll show him! I don't need this Ra damned list!  
  
-Ryou's House -A few minutes later  
  
Bakura: Ha! That was easy! Now I can go watch some tv... =walks into living room and turns on the tv=  
  
TV: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Bakura: What the?  
  
TV: I am a stealer of souls... Where is Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Right here...  
  
(AN: He's watching the eng. DUB! Damn dub! =destroys dub= Much better! ^^)  
  
TV: Bakura, Bakura is no longer here...  
  
Bakura: Jack-ass! =changes channel=  
  
TV: =Beyblade intro music playing= Ripping up speed is a way- =channel changes=  
  
Bakura: Bo-ring...  
  
TV: =Much Top Ten= Hello! And welcome to the Much Top Ten! These are the top ten videos with singing janitors in them!  
  
Bakura: Riiiiggghhhtttt... =changes channel=  
  
(AN: Just because I like anime I'll put more on the TV!)  
  
TV: Ham hams! We got to find Oxnard! He's missing! =gasps= Missing!?  
  
Bakura: Ham hams? What the f***ing hell? =changes channel=  
  
TV: Hello this is Makura Tarasogi for your local cover news. Recently has been said that Yami no Mariku has been on a rampage.  
  
(AN: You probably don't know this but Mariku is the same as Malik... Well it sounds the same not spelt the same. The 'R' in Mariku makes the 'l' sound and the 'u' is silent therefore sounding like Malik! :P)  
  
Bakura: And that's new, why?  
  
TV: Also has been said that he has a hostage.  
  
Bakura: Ooo... Let me guess! It's Malik!  
  
TV: Here's Officer Dunge with more details! Thank you Makura! As you can see we are trying hard to convince Yami no Malik to come down from on top of that house. It's been over an hour now and still no preval.  
  
Bakura: Figures.  
  
TV: He summoned a weird bug like creature has been attacking our forces. 5 men now are dead with the beast, though the men's eyes are still open they seem to have no pupil in their eye.  
  
Bakura: That's because they're soulless! Baka!  
  
TV: We are worried if the hostage will be hurt it the process so we haven't tried any disparate measures yet.  
  
Bakura: Ch... They're so stupid... Oh well, I guess I'll go help them anyway...  
  
-Malik's House _street -12:12 pm  
  
Security: Hey Mister! You're not allowed past here!  
  
Bakura: Out of my way, fool!  
  
Officer: Put the rod, er. I mean knife down! =to Marik=  
  
Bakura: Oh well I see he's putting the Millenium Rod to good use.  
  
Security: Haigak, we have intruder upon the premises...  
  
Officer Haigak: Umm. excuse me sir but you're going to have to leave even if this is you're home.  
  
Bakura: No, I won't be leaving I just need to chat to Marik...  
  
Officer Haigak: Sorry we can't allow you to do th-Hey!  
  
Bakura: =is now infront of the crowd= Marik! You still want the Millenium Ring!?  
  
Marik: Damn bastard...  
  
Bakura: Well?  
  
Malik: Help?  
  
Bakura: Later!  
  
Marik: =glares at Bakura= You know...  
  
Bakura: Hmmm?  
  
Marik: Of course I still want the Millenium Ring you Baka!  
  
Bakura: I thought you'd say that...  
  
Marik: Well yeah but uhhh... There's always a catch!  
  
Bakura: Yes, and can you guess what this one is?  
  
Marik: To let Malik go?  
  
Bakura: =nods head=  
  
Marik: Oh... But I don't want to!  
  
Isis: YOU SICK PERVET! LET GO OF MY BROTHER YOU ASS-HOLE!!!  
  
Marik: =glares at Isis= Quiet you!  
  
Bakura: Hahaha!  
  
Marik: What's so funny!?  
  
Bakura: Nothing, nothing!  
  
Yami: =runs up= Hao everyone!  
  
Bakura: You just had to come and save the day didn't you?  
  
Yami: Yup! =stands proudly=  
  
Bakura: You sicken me...  
  
Yami: =glares at Bakura= You want me to take you're soul now tomb robber?!  
  
Bakura: I've escaped before, remember? I can do it again! Besides Ryou would miss me!  
  
Yami: You scare me, you know that...  
  
Bakura: Oh really? In what way?  
  
Yami: =shakes head=  
  
Malik: Is anyone gonna help me!? =is in a headlock with the Millenium Rod's blade to his throat=  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah! Forgot about that...  
  
Malik: =sweatdrop=  
  
Isis: Marik! Let go of Malik!  
  
Marik: Why? You'll just make me sow again!  
  
Bakura: S-ow? =chuckles, smirk, cough, hiding smile=  
  
Yami: Bwehehehehehehehe =snort, chuckle, snort=  
  
Bakura: =can no longer hold in laugh bursts our= HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami: =joins Bakura in the laugh fest= HAHAHAHA! =snort= HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Marik: It's not funny... =puts the Millenium Rod at his side. Looks really sad and cute?=  
  
Sniper: =shoots Millenium Rod out of Marik's hand=  
  
Marik: AH! Damn it! =let's go of Malik=  
  
Malik: FREE!!! = runs off to the side of the roof=  
  
Marik: HEY! COME BACK HERE MALIK! =runs after Malik=  
  
Malik: EEP! =Is now being chased around the roof by Marik=  
  
Bakura: Hmm... Wish I brought a video camera...  
  
Yami: You wouldn't know how to use it!  
  
Bakura: Good point!  
  
Yami: Marik! I'll give you a chocolate bar if you come down here!  
  
Marik: =stops= Really?  
  
Yami: Yes but only if you come down!  
  
Marik: Okay! =jumps off roof and runs up to Yami= Now will you give it to me?  
  
Yami: Only if you don't hold Malik hostage again.  
  
Bakura: ...Can't believe the Millenium Ring didn't work...  
  
Marik: Okay... =sigh=  
  
Yami: Then here you go. =hands Marik chocolate bar=  
  
Marik: =eats chocolate bar while a whole bunch of guys with guns surround them=  
  
Bakura: ... =reads name of chocolate bar on the wrapper= ... =has a very unpleasant look= Yami you are a real prankster at times...  
  
Yami: Yup!! =looks very happy because he seems a bit sugar high=  
  
Marik: =finishes chocolate bar= Hey wait a minute... =reads label of bar= Shit...  
  
Malik: =reads label also and a small smile appears on face= Ummm... hehehehehe...  
  
Marik: I can avoid this! =disappears=  
  
Officers & other: =gasp=  
  
Malik: Oh shit... =looks now very unhappy=  
  
Bakura: We'd better go now... Have fun on the toilet!  
  
Yami: =smiling happily=  
  
Malik: You're evil... =face expression suddenly changes= ACK! =runs off into house=  
  
Isis: Yami...  
  
Yami: Couldn't resist!  
  
Isis: Thank you! =kisses Yami on the cheek=  
  
Yami: ... =blushing quit madly=  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!! SUCKER!  
  
Isis: And you to Bakura! =kisses Baku on the cheek=  
  
Bakura: ... Meep? =face is red=  
  
(AN: You know those shows that have that thing where you think it's over and it's not? Well this is one of those...)  
  
-Ryou's House _doorway -3:02 pm  
  
Ryou: I'm home!  
  
Bakura: =slumps into room and lays against the wall=  
  
Ryou: How was you're day Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Horrible... Just horrible...  
  
~Serena: See how one person can make a day bad?  
  
Yami: =nods=  
  
Serena: I think this chap. will be fun to do for you and Marik... Find out things...  
  
Yami: You're evil  
  
Serena: Not really  
  
Marik: Why do I have to eat that chocolate bar?  
  
Serena: I dunno writing this stuff is like improv... I just write whatever I happen to...  
  
Marik: Rriigghhtt...  
  
Yami: =yawn= So yeah...  
  
Serena: ...  
  
Marik: ...  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Serena: Umm...  
  
Marik: Review?~ 


	12. Attack of the Cat Creeper!

Serena: Hello everyone! I have been currently busy with Egyptian Days so... Yeah that has nothing to really do with this but I'm saying it anyway! Since you are now reading the fic. It has been probably about 3 weeks since I have written it or so... Ehhh... Yeah...  
  
Yami: --" And you though I was crazy!  
  
Serena: But you are! ^^  
  
Yami: --"" Not literally! =mumbles something then gets an idea= Mwahahahahahahahahahaahahaha...  
  
Serena: ?  
  
Yami: Since you said it in your other fic I will say it now! EVERYONE!!! SERENA LIKES - HMFABUNK!! =glares=  
  
Serena: ^^ Couldn't have you telling anyone! Bakura! Get over here now!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Serena: Say he disclaimer since Yami can't speak.  
  
Bakura: No  
  
Serena: Yes!  
  
Bakura: No!  
  
Serena: Just say it!!  
  
Bakura: Eep! Fine! Serena does not own YGO or any other anime/show/video game that may appear in this fic! =glare=  
  
Serena: Thankies! ^^~  
  
-Ryou's House - 10:14 am  
  
//I can't believe this! I'm stuck at Ryou's house with the Ra damned cat! It's been sleeping on my head so much that I now have scabs and red died hair on the roots of it. As much as Egyptians are suppose to worship cats and all this one is getting out of hand!\\  
  
Bakura: Get off my head!!!  
  
Tigerlily: Mreow mreeeoow!  
  
Bakura: I said get off-Ow! Oh almighty Ra! Please remove this beast from my- OW! CLAWS! NOT THE CLAWS! RYOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!?!?!  
  
Tigerlily: MEOW!! =hiss=  
  
Bakura: AH! GET YOUR PAW OUT OF MY EYE!!! =runs into wall= Owww...  
  
Tigerlily: Meow... =jumps off head and runs away=  
  
Bakura: Oh well it worked... Now to see if my head's bleeding again...  
  
-Ryou's House _Bathroom - 10:17 am  
  
Bakura: HOLY SHIT!!! AH! MY HAIR! IT'S RED! IT'S ALL RED!  
  
=And sure enough... Our favorite tomb robber's hair was all red with blood.=  
  
Bakura: Maybe it'll wash out! Yeah, wash out! =turns tap full and fills sink up= This should work... =turns off water and dunks head into sink=  
  
(AN: Hmm... Wonder why he didn't notice the water was steaming...)  
  
Bakura: =lifts head up in rush and hits it on the tap= AH! OW! OH ALMIGHTY RA! Why do you bring me so much pain!?!  
  
Mysterious Voice: I'd love to tell you but it's against the contract...  
  
Bakura: Oh? And why is that?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Can't tell you that either.  
  
Bakura: Well thank you for the information, I will be going to my room (AN: Which use to be Ryou's little sisters) and sulk for the passing 5 hours.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Errr... Okay, have a nice day!  
  
Bakura: =mumbles something then hears the phone ring= I bet it's the pharaoh, bored out of his mind... =walks over to the phone in the kitchen and picks it up= Hello?  
  
Sales person: Hello is Mr. Bakura there?  
  
Bakura: Errr... Why?  
  
Sales person: Well we want to try selling him our newest prodect!  
  
Bakura: Which is?  
  
Sales person: Just get him on the phone!  
  
Bakura: I am on the phone.  
  
Sales person: ...Oh... I apologize then! You sound younger then usual.  
  
Bakura: //Hahahaha... Now to mess with this puny mortals mind\\ *starts speaking Egyptian*  
  
Sales person: ... Umm... Mr. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: //Hehehehehe... Stupid mortals! They can't recognize a simple threat!\\ Yes?  
  
Sales person: Did you just call me a fat pig and say if I didn't hang up you'd hunt my down and kill me!?  
  
Bakura: ... //Okay so maybe they can...\\ Errr... Did I say that?  
  
Sales person: From what I heard, yes?  
  
Bakura: =sweatdrop= Errr... //Hmm... Maybe I'll go with a horror movie aproch... Hehehehehe...\\ =puts hands over phone= Come on, Tigerlily scratch at the door!  
  
Tigerlily: =yawns, curls up in a ball and falls asleep=  
  
Bakura: Stupid animals... //Now what... I know!\\ =takes hand off phone= Err... be right back! =runs off to a cupboard and takes out some of Tigerlily's hard food. Puts some on head which Tigerlily hears and comes over to investigate= That's right come here! Err... Wait no! Don't! Stop! I didn't! AHH!!! GETITOFF! GETITOFF! GETITOFF! =running around in circles=  
  
Sales person: Mr. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: OH GREAT RA!!! GET THIS THING- AH MY EYE! RA DAMNIT!! MY EYE!!! =runs into wall again and nocks himself out=  
  
Sales person: Mr. Bakura? Bakura?!  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Sales person: Mr. Bakura!?!?!?  
  
-Ryou's House -11:25 am  
  
//Owwww... Why does this happen so much...? Why can't I just live like the other spirits? I bet they don't have to go threw with this...\\  
  
(AN: Oh but that do! =evil grin=)  
  
//What the? I'm feeling tugging on my hair but I don't think it's Ryou's cat...\\  
  
Bakura: AH!! DEMON HAMPSTER!!! OFF!!! QUIT EATING MY HAIR!! =flings hamster off and it hits the wall with a loud thump and lands on the ground the thud= ...Well I think it's dead but now... RYOU'S GOING TO KILL ME!!! OH RA!! I don't want to be killed by mortal flesh! //... Maybe if I put it back in it's cage no one will notice...\\  
  
Bakura: =picks up Brandy and brings back to his cage= ... Err... Now how can I open this with out getting hurt in anyway...? =looks at Brandy= Oh well if he got out he won't mind going back in... =uses Brandy to open cage and drops him in= There you go little demon... I'll just...  
  
=ding dong=  
  
Bakura: Now what!?  
  
=ding dong=  
  
Bakura: =sigh and mumbles= Coming...  
  
=banging on door=  
  
Bakura: Coming! Give me a Ra damned minute!  
  
=door brakes open and people with a stretcher come in=  
  
Fireman: Mr. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Huh? What? =peers out at Fireman from the living room=  
  
Fireman: Oh my God! What happened to your head!?  
  
Bakura: Err... The cat got me...  
  
Fireman: Here come with us! Will give you top of the line medical!  
  
Bakura: ...What? Medical? I don't need medical help! The cat just likes sitting on my head and err... Scratching my eyes when I try getting her off... -Ryou!-  
  
Ryou: -Not know Bakura! I'm in the middle of Math class and we're having a... Test!-  
  
Bakura: -Well thank you for helping! I think I'll be at the hospital when you get home so have a nice day!- Anything else?  
  
Fireman: We'll be taking you to the hospital to deal with you're damages.  
  
Bakura: How did I guess?  
  
-Ryou's House - 3:12 pm  
  
Ryou: Bakura! I'm home! ... Bakura? =walks to kitchen table and there is a note= Dear Ryou, Sorry that I wasn't able to be there when get/got home. I was rushed to the emergency room against my will... As you know I can not write Japanese so I had one of those "Firemen" write it for me. Have a nice day, Bakura... Argh! Bakura!!! Now my dad has to pay for the Hospital bill!!  
  
Ryou: Huh? There's something written on the back... In Egyptian... Let's see if my skills pay off... Ryou, I think I killed your hamster... =twitch= He killed... Brandy...?  
  
Tigerlily: Mreoww?  
  
Ryou: =twitch= Oh looks there's one more note... =twitch= Dear Mr. Ryou Bakura, Your brother is being treated with his injuries given by the cat. If you want to know more about them, read the second page. That is all. Signed, the Professor of Pin Cup.....  
  
Ryou: What the hell? Oh well... =turns page= His injuries are as follows: Scratched eye, Bleeding scalp, blood red hair and deep gashes across the face... Well that does sound pretty bad... Maybe I'll forgive him...  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -3:16 pm  
  
//Hospitals aren't all that bad... though the white is a bit light I can live with it.\\  
  
Nurse: Mr. Bakura? Phone call  
  
Bakura: Okay... Hello?  
  
Ryou: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Ryou: It's me Ryou  
  
Bakura: I know that! Just what do you want?  
  
Ryou: I'll probably drop by later today. Sorry a bit about what happened.  
  
Bakura: A bit!? Aibou! You didn't listen to me when I told you what was happening!  
  
Ryou: I had a Mad Minute to do!  
  
Bakura: Mad minute?  
  
Ryou: It's something you have to rush threw for marks.  
  
Bakura: Uh-huh...  
  
Ryou: Never mind! I'll be over at that hospital around 4! See you!  
  
Bakura: Yeah... Bye...  
  
Nurse: All done?  
  
Bakura: yeah...  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -3:56 pm  
  
Bakura: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5 6 7 8 910 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 1920 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29... errr... 29... 30! 31 thirty two-  
  
Ryou: Hi Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Huh? Oh...  
  
Ryou: So what have you been doing for the past hour?  
  
Bakura: Well... I just sat in bed for the longest time and now I'm counting the dots on the roof but I think most of them are flies...  
  
Ryou: Uhhh... Right... I brought you something since the doctor said you would be here for 2 days minimal.  
  
Bakura: Oh?  
  
Ryou: Here =hands Bakura a book thing= It's a journal! You right stuff you experience in here!  
  
Bakura: I know what it is!  
  
Ryou: Okay, okay! It also came with a pen! =hands Bakura a pen=  
  
Bakura: It's a feather...  
  
Ryou: Actually it's just a pen shaped like a feather...  
  
Bakura: Oh  
  
Ryou: See you pull the top feather for the main part of the pen to come out  
  
Bakura: =pulls top feather= Hey this one's plastic! Oh well...  
  
Ryou: I also brought you some cookies  
  
Bakura: Did you make them?  
  
Ryou: No  
  
Bakura: ... I'll leave those for later...  
  
Ryou: Okay... Well I'll be leaving now! Have a nice night!  
  
Bakura: Sure...  
  
Ryou: I'll bring everyone else tomorrow!  
  
Bakura: Everyone!?  
  
Ryou: Well... The gang! You know Yugi, Joey, Tristan...  
  
Bakura: Yes, I know...  
  
Ryou: Try and see if Malik can come too  
  
Bakura: Great... I'm going to fool around with this adjustable bed now...  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -5:06 pm  
  
Bakura: Bed goes up... Bed goes down... Bed goes up... Bed goes down... =yawn= Man this is boring... Maybe I'll try that journal thing or those cookies Ryou gave me...  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -5:27 pm  
  
Bakura: =sleeping=  
  
Nurse: Bakura, it's almost dinner time. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: =sleeping still=  
  
Nurse: Oh well at least he's resting...  
  
Bakura: =mumbles= top ten things... I hate about Ryou... sleeping gas in cookies... =sleeping=  
  
~Serena: Bwahahahaha! Who would have thought Ryou would figure out a way to put sleeping gas in cookies!  
  
Bakura: Well actually I found out he didn't make them... He bought them at a store around the corner... Wonder why I never heard of that place  
  
Yami: That's where I got that chocolate bar I gave to Marik! ^^  
  
Serena: Mental note - Never give Yami sugar to not tell secrets...  
  
Yami: PWeE!!  
  
Bakura: =backs away= Uhh... Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: I'm the sugar plum fairy! MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!  
  
Serena: Never again...~ 


	13. Visitors!

~Serena: Wee! New chap! :P  
  
Yami: Uhuh...  
  
Serena: Something wrong?  
  
Yami: No! Nothing really!  
  
Serena: Alrighty then...  
  
Yami: Serena does not own YGO or any other animes/games/shows that may appear in this fic!  
  
Serena: Thankies Yami! ^^  
  
Yami: ...Don't mention it...  
  
Serena: BTW we will be using most of the Jap. Names in dish one :p~  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -11:42 am  
  
//Ahhh what a nice dream... I killed the pharaoh and took over the world! What a dream...\\  
  
Nurse: Mr. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Nurse: You finally woke up  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Nurse: It's almost time for lunch. Hurry up and get changed.  
  
Bakura: Yeah sure, whatever...  
  
-Hospital _Cafeteria -12:03 pm  
  
//All those shows on that TV said 'cafeteria food' is suppose to suck... Well I'll tell you this, it tastes a HELL lot better then when Ryou cooks food\\  
  
Person in Wheelchair: So what are you in for?  
  
Bakura: Huh? =looks at person= What does it look like I'm in for?  
  
Person in Wheelchair: Well... I'd say a cracked skull but well it doesn't really look like it..  
  
Bakura: Uhuh...  
  
Person in Wheelchair: So... What's your name? Mine's Ki.  
  
Bakura: Err... Bakura...  
  
Ki: Nice to meet you Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Uhuh...  
  
Ki: So... What do you think about this cafeteria food?  
  
Bakura: Horrible...  
  
Ki: Oh... I thought it tastes pretty good considering!  
  
Bakura: Riiiggghhhttt... //go against the flow and show you're different... Show this guy off.\\  
  
Ki: How long have you been here for?  
  
Bakura: =mumbles it how long he was here in Egyptian=  
  
Ki: Are you speaking a different language?  
  
Bakura: What the hell do you think?  
  
Ki: Err..... Well I think so...  
  
Nurse: Mr. Bakura! Phone!  
  
Bakura: ... Coming... =walks over to phone= Hell no  
  
(AN: Hello, Hell no. Sounds about the same)  
  
Ryou: Hey Bakura, it's just me  
  
Bakura: Figures... You know it would have been easier if you just mentally contacted me.. =gets odd glances= errr... Continue  
  
Ryou: As you know me and the gang are coming over but Malik can't make it...  
  
Bakura: Why not?  
  
Ryou: Err... I'd rather not disgust that right now.. But... Eep! =chainsaw noises in bg=  
  
Bakura: Ryou...  
  
Ryou: Ye-es!?  
  
Bakura: Does Marik happen to be at school?  
  
Ryou: Yes!  
  
Bakura: And does he have a chainsaw again?  
  
Ryou: Yes!  
  
Bakura: Figures...  
  
Ryou: Malik will come later tonight...  
  
Bakura: Uhuh...  
  
Ryou: Err... The gang and I are gonna be bringing more stuff over...  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Ryou: Well you won't be out of the hospital till tomorrow afternoon... So we decided to bring stuff that will keep you busy. I going to bring that Play Station you never use...  
  
Bakura: Play what?  
  
Ryou: =sigh= Never mind... Well I got to get going! Other people are yelling at me to get off of the school phone... Bye!  
  
Bakura: Ri=Ryou hangs up=ght... Ryou...? Ah whatever.. =hangs up phone=  
  
Nurse: Mr. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Nurse: You may proceed to your room. Lunch is over  
  
Bakura: Great...  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -1:42 pm  
  
//Oooo... My stomach... So hungry... Urghh... Must go to... last resort...\\  
  
Bakura: Ra these things are degusting! Yuck! Argh! =spits pieces of bitten cookies on the floor= Oooo... I getting... Sleepy again... =yawn= Woooh... getting... head ach...  
  
Nurse: Mr. Bakura? Are you feeling alright?  
  
Bakura: zzzzzzzz...  
  
Nurse: Oh my! He puked on the floor! Err... Guess I'd better pick it up... At least he's sleeping again... Hopefully... Better check his pulse...  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -3:15 pm  
  
//Urgh... I say that these past 12 days or so have been the worst days of my life... and... AH!!!\\  
  
Bakura: RYOU!!!  
  
Ryou: Uhhh... Morning?  
  
Bakura: Very funny... Soo...  
  
Jou: Hey! Are those cookies!?  
  
Bakura: Err... Why do you want to know?  
  
Ryou: NO! Jou! Don't eat the cookies!  
  
Jou: =has cookies in hand= Why not? =shoves one into his mouth=  
  
Bakura: Haha... Foolish mortal...  
  
Jou: You know what...? I'm kinda tired... All of a sudden...  
  
Honda: That's new...  
  
Jou: =falls over, now asleep=  
  
Yuugi: Oh my god! Jou! What did you do to Jou!?  
  
Yami: Bakura! What did you do to him this time!?  
  
Bakura: It wasn't my idea... It was his... =points to Ryou=  
  
Ryou: Heh heh... Sorry guys...  
  
Yuugi: You did it Ryou!?  
  
Ryou: =nods= Yeah... Really sorry about that guys! =sweatdrop=  
  
Anzu: Jou? =shakes Jou's sleeping body= Jounouchi!?  
  
Bakura: =yawn= So what do you people want?  
  
Ryou: Well... Err... As soon as we wake Jou up we're gonna give you some presents...  
  
Bakura: Rrrriiiggghttt... It better not be poisonous or I'm gonna kill someone  
  
Yami: =shifty eyes= Err... Of course there's no poison in it... No one would dream of doing that...  
  
Bakura: Uhuh.... //Note to self... Don't open Yami's present or try any products that may be inside\\  
  
Honda: Jou!? =smacks Jounouchi across the face= Wake up, man!  
  
Jou: Momy... ZzzZzZzz... Don't worry sis...  
  
Honda: JOUNOUCHI!!! =shakes body frantically banging against the ground several times=  
  
Jou: Oww... My head... Honda...  
  
Honda: Good you're awake  
  
Ryou: Okay! Here's that Play Station, Bakura! =hands Play Station=  
  
Bakura: Play what?  
  
Ryou: =sigh= Never mind... I'll set up while everyone else hands you what they brought...  
  
Bakura: Oh joy...  
  
Honda: Err... Who first?  
  
Jou: My head...  
  
Bakura: ..  
  
Ryou: How about you, Anzu?  
  
Anzu: Sure! I'd love to!  
  
Bakura: Love!? ACK MY EARS! Stupid apricot girl!  
  
Anzu: Hmph! Show a little appreciation!  
  
Bakura How about... NO!  
  
Anzu: =glares at Bakura and hands him a box=  
  
Bakura: ooo! Let me guess! Socks or a friendship rant?  
  
Anzu: Very funny...  
  
Bakura =opens box= ... Hey there's nothing... in here... ZzzZzzzZzZzzz...  
  
Yuugi: Anzu! Now he can't open any of the other presents!  
  
Ryou: =sighs= Bakura! Wake up! =shakes Bakura=  
  
Bakura: Eh? Oh it's just you Ryou...What the hell just happened? ... Don't answer that! =gets out of bed= DIE YOU STUPID APRICOT GIRL!! =chases Anzu=  
  
Anzu: AH!! =runs out of room=  
  
Bakura: Get back here! You little bitch!! =stops running= Ah... I'll get her if she comes back...  
  
Yuugi: YAMI! Quit covering my ears!  
  
Yami: Bad words! No need to hear them...  
  
Yuugi: =pouts= I'm not a little kid!!  
  
Bakura: =chuckles= You're pathetic pharaoh! =goes and sits down on bed again= Soo. who next?  
  
Jou: =pushes Honda forward=  
  
Honda: Ah! Hey Jou! I don't wanna go first!  
  
Jou: Just get it over with! =pushes harder against Honda's back=  
  
Honda: AH! WATCH IT JOU! WATER! =slips on water and lands on top of Jou=  
  
Jou: Oof! Owwww... Honda get off my head...  
  
Honda: =dizzy= Woo.. Spinning world...  
  
Bakura: Hahaha... That's just pathetic...  
  
Yami: Errr... Since no one else it going... Here =hands Bakura present=  
  
Bakura: Why thank you pharaoh! I never knew you would go threw such trouble just for me! =sarcastically speaking=  
  
Yami: Uhuh...  
  
Bakura: =puts present aside=  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yami: ...Aren't you going to open it?  
  
Bakura: That depends... =shifts eyes for a second= But you see my hands are servely burnt and it's hard to open things.. =hands Yami present back= Will you do the honors?  
  
Yami: Errr... Sure... Why not... =takes present slowly as a smirk grows on Bakura's face=  
  
Ryou: Almost done!  
  
Yami: =begins opening present=  
  
Ryou: All done! =stands of and takes a step backwards tripping on Jou & Honda= WAH!  
  
Bakura: RYOU!  
  
Ryou: =gains balance and steps over the to fallen friends=  
  
Yami: =laughs= Haha! Well tomb robber looks like you have a sot spot for your hikari after all!  
  
Bakura: Oh shut up pharaoh! I do not!  
  
Yami: Ha! Yeah right! I saw you tense up!  
  
Bakura: Don't make me shove that present of yours down your throat!  
  
Yami: You're no fun...  
  
Bakura: Good! And it better stay that way!  
  
Ryou: ...Err... Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes?  
  
Ryou: Want me to help you with that present?  
  
Yami: =evil smirk= Sure! =hands Ryou present=  
  
Bakura: =tenses up and glares at Yami= Damn you, pharaoh!  
  
Ryou: ? =shrugs and opens present=  
  
Bakura: =cringes=  
  
Yami: =waits=  
  
Ryou: Oh look it's a ca- =cake springs out and smashes Ryou in the face= ke... =clears cake out of eyes=  
  
Bakura: ... Uhh.. Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: What now?  
  
Ryou: =twitch=  
  
Bakura: You shouldn't have done that...  
  
Ryou: =twitch=  
  
Yami: Meep! =disappear=  
  
Bakura: Eh... wimp... You okay Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Aside from getting cake up my nose, yes, I'd say I'm fine...  
  
Bakura: Err... Okay... Uhh...  
  
Ryou: I'll let everyone leave now...  
  
Yugi: Good idea... =tries picking Jounouchi up= Argh...  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -4:12 pm  
  
//Well... Ryou got the cake off his face... Everyone else has left... Malik still hasn't come and we've been sitting in silence for about an hour now... Maybe... I should... I don't know why I'm even considering this but... Maybe I should thank him... For taking the cake to the face... Seems kinda strange though...\\  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Bakura: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Yes Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Do you know when Malik's getting here?  
  
Ryou: =shakes head= Nope... Sorry  
  
Bakura: oh... You know... You shouldn't be the one apologizing...  
  
Ryou: Huh? Why not?  
  
Bakura: Well err...  
  
Ryou: .. You don't need to say anything... It's okay...  
  
Bakura: Err... Sure... Right...  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
//Silence again! Argh! Damn it! How come I can just say sorry!?\\  
  
Bakura: ...Ryou... I'm... I'm err... Sorry...  
  
Ryou: For what?  
  
Bakura: Just about everything! I mean... Well... You know what I mean...  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Bakura: ...I know... Since you got the Sennen Ring... I've caused you a lot of pain... And... Well... I'm sorry...  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Ryou: It's alright... I know that it's hard for you too...  
  
Bakura: ... Eh?  
  
=knocking on the door=  
  
Bakura: huh? Err... Come in  
  
Nurse: =peeks head into room= Umm... Mr. Bakura?  
  
Bakura & Ryou: Yes?  
  
Nurse: Umm... You have another visitor  
  
Bakura: Must be Malik... Let him in  
  
Nurse: Alright =lets Malik into the room=  
  
Malik: Hi =yawn=  
  
Bakura: What happened to you? You look like a total reck!  
  
Malik: =touches cut on cheek= Yami... My yami... Got his hands on a knife and decided to do a bit of cutting...  
  
Bakura: Youch...  
  
Malik: Anyway... What's been happening here? Ryou never told me why you're in the hospital  
  
Bakura: Errr... Long story... If I have the time I may tell you  
  
Malik: Oh...  
  
=head pops up from the window behind Bakura=  
  
Malik: AH!!! =hinds behind Bakura=  
  
Bakura: Eh? =turns around= Wah! =falls over=  
  
Ryou: ...How come you're yami can climb walls?  
  
Malik: Err... He opened the fridge, oven and turned on the tape all at the same time... Don't ask how... He just did...  
  
(AN: Meh... Marik will now be called Mariku! Because it's much different from Malik even though they sound the same)  
  
Mariku: Open up the window! I'm losing my grip! And Isis it trying to kill me!  
  
Bakura: Well that's something new.. =walks over to window and opens it up=  
  
Mariku: Thank you! =climbs threw and shuts window behind him= TRY THROWING THOSE NEEDLES NOW BITCH!!!  
  
Isis: You'll regret that!!!  
  
Mariku: Meep! Hey Bakura? Is it okay if I stay here for the night?  
  
Bakura: I don't know...  
  
Malik: That would be heaven! No yami! Yay!  
  
Mariku: Quiet hikari!  
  
Malik: Meep! Okay...  
  
Mariku: Good... So Bakura what do you say?  
  
Bakura: Whatever...  
  
Mariku: Yay! =jumps around=  
  
Bakura: Somehow I find that disturbing..  
  
Ryou: =nods=  
  
-Hospital _Room 204 -7:09 pm  
  
//Come on blasted machine! Kill that stupid character Mariku's playing as!\\  
  
Bakura: Damn it! You won again!  
  
Mariku: Hehehe! In your face tomb robber! =dances around=  
  
Bakura: Oh shut up! =hits Mariku over the head=  
  
Mariku: Ow! =glares=  
  
Bakura: I'm gonna err... Going to see if super is on in the Cafeteria yet...  
  
Mariku: Okay! I'll come too~ =prances of along slide Bakura=  
  
Bakura: You're acting like and airhead again...  
  
Mariku: So?  
  
Bakura: =sighs and shakes head=  
  
Nurse: Oh Mr. Bakura! Are you feeling better?  
  
Bakura: Errr.. Yeah?  
  
Nurse: That's good! Supper is going to be served soon so you'd better head down to the cafeteria  
  
Bakura; Uhuh...  
  
Mariku: Ooo.. Supper! =wide smile=  
  
Bakura: You seem hyper have a cookie...  
  
Mariku: Okay! =takes cookie and bites into it= Mmm... This really hits the spot... Ehh... =yawn= I think I go back to your room... I'm pretty tired....  
  
Bakura: You do that...  
  
Mariku: Okay.. =yawns again and walks back into room 204=  
  
Bakura: Now I can eat in peace...  
  
~~~Serena: I'm stopping here for my brain is going 'Ack! Now wha can we do? Wait I know we can let Ki bug Bakura again! Nah, that not right... How about they have a food fight? Nah to predictable!' and so forth... ~~' Stupid brain with multiple personalities... It's that and I'm gonna write the halloween special next!  
  
Yami: oo  
  
Serena: What?  
  
Yami: oo' nothing.  
  
Serena: ~~ Uhuh...  
  
Mariku: CHOCOLATE! :3  
  
Serena: ¬¬' I won't ask...  
  
Akunadin: Review!  
  
Serena: AH! Evil person! =hids=  
  
Akunadin: ¬¬'~~~ 


	14. Late Halloween Party

~Serena: -sigh- We have a semi-new format.. ~~" Actions or whatever will now be placed in -this-...  
  
Yami: Well is that interesting...  
  
Serena: Shut up! And if you don't I'll make sure that Bakura gets more of a role in 'Egyptian Days' then you!  
  
Yami: ¬¬' he already has a bigger role then me....  
  
Serena: -glares-  
  
Yami: Meep! Okay okay!  
  
Serena: Good now the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Serena doesn't not own YGO or any anime/game/show/movie that may appear in this fic  
  
Serena: You are one day going to be a pro at this Yami.. Great things are inline for your future...  
  
Yami: HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS!?!?  
  
Serena: Eh? ¬¬'  
  
Yami: Nvm..  
  
Serena: okay.. Let the story commence!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
-Ryou's House _3:20pm  
  
//Two days... Two days have passed and I'm finally out of that retched hospital... Today Ryou's holding something called "Halloween..." He says it about monsters and evil and stuff... He also mentioned that kids go 'Trick or Treating'... I think I'll be the one tricking this year... Hehehehe...\\  
  
Ryou: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Ryou: Can you go get the ladder? I need to go onto the roof and set up the decorations.  
  
Bakura: -sigh- Fine...  
  
Ryou: Thanks  
  
-Outside _In front of Ryou's House -3:28 pm  
  
//Man.. Why am I stuck holding the stupid ladder...? I when can I go and scare people?\\  
  
Ryou: There! All done! I'm coming down Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Oh goodie...  
  
-Ryou's House _kitchen -3:36pm  
  
//Oh Ra... Soon I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of dimwits because Ryou invited them over for is party.\\  
  
Ryou: They'll be here at 5... You sure you don't want to call Malik and make sure he doesn't want to come over?  
  
Bakura: Yes I'm sure because if anything they'll appear here anyway  
  
Ryou: Oh... Okay  
  
-Ryou's House -5:00pm  
  
//Woo! Feel so alive! I'm back in my old tomb robber outfit! Complete with a make up scar! Ryou's dressed up as the change of heart!\\  
  
Ryou: Oh I'm so excited! -running in one spot- They're going to be here in a matter of minutes! -trips- OW! Damn dress...  
  
Bakura: Uhuh.... -sitting on the couch watching tv-  
  
Outside voices: Trick or Treat! Smell my feet give me something good to eat!  
  
Ryou: That doesn't sound like my friends... -opens door-  
  
Yusuke: Hey cool it worked!  
  
Botan: -sigh- Yusuke you're to old to be trick or treating!  
  
Yusuke: No I'm not!  
  
(AN: Yay! The Yu Yu Hakusho Cast is here!)  
  
Ryou: Uhh.. -gives Yusuke some candy-  
  
Yusuke: Woo! Alright!  
  
Botan: -is embarrassed-  
  
Hiei: Is this what this "Halloween'" thing is?  
  
Yusuke: Yup! -puts arm around Hiei's shoulder- Doesn't just make you want to smooch Kurama?  
  
Hiei: Yuck! -pushes Yusuke away- Quit doing that!  
  
Yusuke: -chuckling-  
  
Kurama: -walks up in front- I heard my name does somebody want me for something?  
  
Ryou: -staring at Kurama-  
  
Bakura: Ryou your kind of quiet all of a sudden, did someone kill you already?  
  
Ryou: Ba-ba-bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Ryou: Ca-can you come here for a m-minute?  
  
Bakura: Sure why not... Holy crap!  
  
Kurama: Eh? -turns and looks straight at Ryou- AH! -falls backwards- Woah! It's like looking into a mirror...  
  
Ryou & Kurama: -stare at each other-  
  
(AN: If you've never heard of Yu Yu Hakusho go to Google.ca and click on the image search thing.. From there type Yu Yu Hakusho and click on a picture that has a long hair reddy. That's Kurama..Now look at a picture of Ryou then Kurama and sees how much they look alike)  
  
Bakura: -stares wide eyed- This is freaky...  
  
Yusuke: There's three of them!  
  
Mariku: Out my way, coming threw! Hey Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Oh Ra not now...  
  
Mariku: -comes in and sits down- I heard you guys were having a party so I decided to invite myself  
  
Bakura: That's wonderful  
  
Mariku: There's a whole bunch of kids lined up infront of your house waiting patiently...  
  
Bakura: Uhuh.. One second! -runs out the back door-  
  
Mariku: Eh? -shrugs and watches tv-  
  
Ryou: Ummm...  
  
Yusuke: did someone say something about a party? Can we come?  
  
Ryou: Uhh sure come right on in  
  
Yusuke: Waho! -strides in-  
  
Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, Keiko & Kurama: -fallow-  
  
Ryou: -waits outside a minute to make sure he didn't miss anyone-  
  
Voice: Candy for all now hurry up and scram!  
  
Ryou: Huh?  
  
Voice: -throwing candy off the roof- Go run! The pharaoh will be here soon and make you all his slaves! Run!  
  
Ryou: Bakura!! Get down from the roof!  
  
Voice who's is Bakura's: Awwww... -jumps down off of roof- I was having so much fun too  
  
Ryou: Get inside..  
  
Bakura: Okay! -runs inside- Hey! Who are all these people?  
  
Ryou: Uhhh friends  
  
Bakura: Okay  
  
-Ryou's House -5;30 pm  
  
//The pharaoh and his friends were suppose to be here 30 minutes ago.. Where are they?\\  
  
Ryou: -sitting by the doorway- -sigh- where are they?  
  
Bakura: I dunno quit asking me that  
  
Ryou: -sigh-  
  
Mariku: Are we going to be going trick or treating  
  
Bakura: Just shutup  
  
Mariku: You're mean! -pouts-  
  
Bakura: At least I haven't gone to the point of killing people  
  
Mariku: Yeah but you still cause a lot of trouble and pain  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah?  
  
Mariku: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah!?  
  
Mariku: Yeah!!  
  
Bakura: Grr.... Just shut up  
  
Mariku: Pwf as it  
  
-doorbell rings-  
  
Ryou: yes they're here!  
  
Bakura: Hopefully.  
  
Ryou: You mean you actually want to see Yami for once?  
  
Bakura: What? No way! It's just that it's been really boring around here waiting!  
  
Ryou: -laughs- sure!  
  
Bakura: -glares at Ryou as he opens the door-  
  
Ryou: Hey guys!  
  
Yugi: Hi!  
  
Ryou: What's with the costume ?  
  
Yugi: Eh.. Long story  
  
Ryou: Err... okay  
  
Yugi: -strides in with Jou, Honda and Yami-  
  
Bakura: Eh? -spots Yugi- BWAHAHAhAH!! Ra, what the hell were you thinking?  
  
Yugi: I like Digi Charat...  
  
Bakura: Whatever -chuckle-  
  
(AN: Yugi's dressed as Digiko from Digi Charat, who happens to wear a dress)  
  
Yami: -glares at Bakura- Shut up tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: How you going to make me Phar-oah!?  
  
Yami: -glaring-  
  
Bakura: -glares back-  
  
Yami & Bakura: -glaring contest-  
  
Yugi: -sweatdrop-  
  
Jou: Hey who are these people, Ryou? -points to the Yu Yu Hakusho group-  
  
Ryou: Uhhh. Friends. Sorta  
  
Jou: Uhuh...  
  
Yusuke: Man -stuffing food in his mouth- This food is the best!  
  
Jou: Really?  
  
Yusuke: -nods and chugs down a drink-  
  
Jou: Cool! -joins Yusuke in eating feast-  
  
Honda: Pigs...  
  
Baku and Yami: -glaring competition-  
  
Bakura: Baka...  
  
Yami: Stupid 'Zork'...  
  
Bakura: Damn that other...  
  
Yami: Yugi?  
  
Bakura: No, baka! Zork! He sealed part of him into me... -sits down and stares at the ground- Could you do a favor for me?  
  
Yami: Umm. Sure... What exactly is it though?  
  
Bakura: Kill Zork when you-NO! Friggin baka, I'll kill you!-Not if pharaoh kills you first! ...somehow! -arguing with Zork-  
  
Yami: O.o" This is strange...  
  
Ryou: Okay! Since everyone's here, Let's go trick or treating!  
  
-doorbell rings-  
  
Ryou: One sec... -opens door- Hell-gets sprayed with silly string-o...  
  
Kid: HAHA! Gotcha! -runs off-  
  
Ryou: -mumbling- Rotten little brat...  
  
Everyone: -stares at Ryou-  
  
Ryou: What? I can't curse?  
  
Bakura: DIE!-KNIFE!-You bet!-You'll kill yourself!- Good point!  
  
Ryou: O.o" Err...  
  
Bakura: Wait! I'm already dead!-chuckles-So am I-Damn it! Now I know how Ryou feels!  
  
Ryou: Meep?  
  
Yugi: I'll wait outside now...  
  
Mariku: Ooo! Multiple personalities!  
  
Yami: -sighs- Forget it Tomb robber we're going trick or treating.  
  
Bakura: Oh goody... -Shut up-You shut up-No you!-Grr... You!  
  
Yami: ENOUGH!!  
  
Yusuke: Tomb robber...? Multiple personalities...? I'm confused...  
  
Yami: -glares at Yusuke-  
  
Yusuke: I'll be quiet!  
  
Yami: Good... Now... Tomb robber stop fighting with uhh... 'Zork' and come trick or treating with us.  
  
Bakura: -sighs- As long as he stops popping up-Okay!-Freaky...  
  
Yami: o.o Yup...  
  
Ryou: Let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena: Shut up... I know it's not the best ending but you'll find out more next Halloween... And I know it's late okay!?  
  
Yami: o.o" meep  
  
Serena: -glares-  
  
Yami: What's with everyone glaring at me lately? ;.;  
  
Serena: -shrugs- I can't think of very much else to say except please review and... GOMEN!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -.-"  
  
Serena: Good night. er day. err.. Morning? Everyone 


	15. Daily Livings Christmas Special

~Serena: Something really short Disclaimer that I don't want to waste much time on because I wanna make sure this one is in time for the Holiday!!! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any game/manga/show/anime/movie that may appear in this fic! Oi! Also new layout, sorta! ~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Ryou's House _Living Room -8:45 pm  
  
//Christmas... The time of year when you're suppose to give... Too bad that trick or treating thing turned out so bad... And why the hell is Ryou trying to get me to watch some Christmas movies anyway?\\  
  
"Please Bakura! I promise I'll buy you a really good Christmas present if you watch some of these seasonal movies with me!" Ryou whined.  
  
"Err... Don't look at me like that... Ack... To... Cute... Okay! Okay! Just... Stop" I said, trying not to be driven crazy by his to cute for mercy look.  
  
"Yay!" He said bouncing with victory, "So what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Err... Anything utterly dangerous or something that could scare the hell out of the pharaoh!"  
  
"Err... I'll just get you the Lord of the Rings..."  
  
"That's good too..."  
  
"Okay! The Grinch is going in!" He said popping in the video and bouncing onto the couch.  
  
"You scare me much so" I mumbled.  
  
"Shhh.! It's starting!"  
  
I frowned and glared at the tv with happy dancing figures on it.  
  
"What the hell is this one about anyway?" I mumbled to Ryou who was singing along with the little figures.  
  
"Huh? Oh! It's about a mean, mean creature called the Grinch that tries to steal Christmas!" Ryou said eagerly.  
  
"You must have watched this movie wwwaayyy to much"  
  
Ryou mumbled, "Yeah... Sure"  
  
He began singing again and I mumbled quietly to myself, "Kill me..."  
  
"Welcome, welcome... Huh? Hey Bakura! Why are you looking so grim?"  
  
//Oh shit... Now he's gonna lecture me on why I shouldn't be so unhappy on The week before Christmas... Kill me\\  
  
"You know you should be grateful that you get to drink tons of eggnog, get presents, cookies, and just love from everyone who cares about you on Christmas!" Ryou said happily.  
  
I coughed when he said 'love'... Oh how I despise that word...  
  
Ryou smiled and handed me a cookie, "There... Be happy!"  
  
//I feel like I'm going to throw up... Someone get me a bucket! This ship's going overboard!\\  
  
"Err... No thanks..." I said, taking the cookie and shoving it in my mouth, "This is good though..."  
  
"Aww... The Grinch is over... Oh well... Next! The Night Before Christmas!"  
  
"That was... Short... Anyway the next one looks like a Halloween movie"  
  
"It takes place in Halloween town!"  
  
"Err... Alrighty then..."  
  
Hour after hour... Another movie after another...  
  
-Ryou's House _Living Room -3:56 am  
  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZz..."  
  
"Ooo! I love this part! Bakura! Bakura!" He nudged me, trying to wake me up.  
  
"Huh? Uh... Ryou... It's 4... Give it a brake" I mumbled still half asleep.  
  
"Oh... Sorry! But this is the best part!" Ryou said over excited.  
  
I turned my head to the blinding set  
  
"GAH! My eyes!" I hissed, cowering from the light, "Ryou! Damn it! It's 4 am! What the hell is keeping you going!?"  
  
"Uhh." He raised a can of coke and turned back to the tv, "Aww man! I missed it!"  
  
"Is it over yet?" I mumbled.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Good... Night" I said, lying my head down on the couch.  
  
"Night" Ryou said yawning, shutting off the tv and slouching on the couch, falling to sleep quite efficiently.  
  
-Ryou's House _Living Room - 9:32 am  
  
"Bakura...? Bakura? Wake up"  
  
"Huh...? Oh... I was having such a good dream... Why'd you have to wake me up?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and yawning.  
  
"Good dream? Felt like a nightmare to me! You were punching me in your sleep!" Ryou said, sitting crossed legged on the floor.  
  
"Whoops... Sorry"  
  
"it's okay.. But! The main reason I woke you up was because we're going X- mas shopping soon!"  
  
"X-mas?"  
  
"Another name for Christmas"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Anyway we have to buy a present for all of our friends and family"  
  
"Hai... I don't have any family"  
  
"I know! I was meaning my father"  
  
"Oh... Sooo... When are we leaving?"  
  
"Very soon"  
  
"That's good..." I mumbled to myself.  
  
-Shopping Mall -11:54 am  
  
//Soon, my ass... Why did Santa Claus 2 have to be on when we about to leave? Someone kill this holiday! It's bringing me closing to hell!!\\  
  
"Hey! This would be a great present for Yuugi! Don't you think Bakura?" Ryou said smiling, "Bakura?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure... It's perfect..." I mumbled.  
  
"You didn't look at it. If you looked at it you would have disagreed" Ryou said, disappointed.  
  
"So?" I turned my head to look at it, "There I looked and... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?!"  
  
"Hahaha! Told you! If you paying attention you would disagree"  
  
"Shut up..." I said, glaring at him.  
  
"Okay! Now we just need presents for Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi, Malik, Mariku, Isis, Seto, Mokuba..."  
  
"Mokuba? Why him?"  
  
"Seto threatened me..."  
  
"Strange..."  
  
"and Yami"  
  
-Home _Living Room -6:45 pm  
  
//Finally home... Ahhh... Away from hell and it's crappy Christmas music... And the llllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg lines... Though Ryou's still singing\\  
  
"Dashing threw the snow, on a one horse open sleigh.. Over the hills we go, laughing all the way. Ha ha ha!" Ryou sang while wrapping the gifts for his friends.  
  
"Would you shut up? It's giving me a headache" I groaned rubbing my forehead.  
  
"Okay, okay... Fine, just help me wrap"  
  
"Okay... You always have to end with words that rhyme."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told me to help you to rap"  
  
"Not that rap! Wrap the presents! The presents!"  
  
"Oooh... That makes more cense."  
  
"Will you help then?"  
  
"Sure... As long as you don't sing"  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
-Ryou's house _Amane's Room -3:26 am  
  
//Food... I need food... Hmm... I wonder if he'd mind me going downstairs and taking those cookies he baked for that umm... Santa guy... Ah why the hell not!\\  
  
-Ryou's house _Down stairs -3:28 am  
  
//I swear that skateboard's evil... And plotting something... That's that second time it's tripped me down those stairs... Oh well... At least my head isn't stuck to the ground this time\\  
  
"Frickin skateboard and it's stuck wheels and keeps blocking me from going down..." I mumbled, growling at a Ra damned skateboard.  
  
I walked into the living room and grabbed a cookie from the plate that Ryou had set there for Santa.  
  
Something or someone tapped me on the shoulder as I turned around.  
  
(AN: Hmmm... Santa or Ryou, Santa or Ryou? I guess you'll find out!)  
  
"AH!! Damn cat! Get the hell away from me." I sighed and dropped the cookie into my mouth, rapidly spitting it out, "Eww... Ra... I should have known better then to have eaten one of Ryou's cookies..."  
  
"Or maybe you did because you care about him?"  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" I said looking around.  
  
A person stepped out of the shadows.  
  
(AN: Is it a) Santa, b) Ryou, c) The cat, or d) Aten?)  
  
"... This is one of Ryou's practical jokes isn't it?" I said looking at the person pathetically.  
  
"No..." The person chuckled, trying not to burst.  
  
"One second." I said walking over to him.  
  
I ripped of the old man's fake beard and saw Jounouchi standing in a Santa outfit.  
  
"Get the hell out" I mumbled, "It's 3 am and I might call the police for you intruding on this house so.. Out out out!!"  
  
"Aww..." Jou said, sadly and left the house.  
  
"Tonight is the strangest night ev-er... ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz..."  
  
-Ryou's House _Christmas Morning -9:34 am  
  
//Santa. zzzz. Evil Santa. Christmas is crazy. zzzz... Ryou get out of the wrapping paper... No... no don't wrap your poor zz.zzzzzz...\\  
  
DOINK!  
  
"Ow! Ryou? What are you doing here?" I yawned, waking up.  
  
"It's Christmas!" He said jumping with joy, "And look what I found lying on you stomach!"  
  
He handed me an envelope, which I opened and read the letter inside.  
  
'Dear Bakura, You have been a naughty boy this year but you still ended up on my nice list...'  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Is this another one of you crappy practical jokes?"  
  
"No"  
  
"That what Jounouchi said this morning"  
  
"Huh? Jounouchi was here?"  
  
"Yeah... In a Santa outfit..." I said yawning again, then continuing to read the letter to myself.  
  
'And for that I give you a sprinkle of snow from the north pole that will never melt away'  
  
I looked inside the envelope and to my (not) surprise, snow was melting in the bottom of the envelope.  
  
"Some snow that was..." I mumbled, closing on the letter and handing it back to Ryou, "Here, I still don't believe in him."  
  
"To bad then" Ryou said reading the letter, checking the envelope the snow part, "Awww... The snow melted! Gonna have to mail him back"  
  
"You hopeless..." I said lying my head back down on the couch.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened as he handed me the letter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you read after the snow?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... No"  
  
"Well read after that"  
  
"Oookay"  
  
'May your life now... Feh, I'm tired of acting all formal with these letters to kids who don't believe in me anymore... It's your decision if you believe in me or not just enjoy the holidays... Sincerely, Santa'  
  
"WTF?" I said confused with the letter, "I'm Egyptian! That's why I don't believe in Christmas!"  
  
I stomped my foot down with rage.  
  
"Err... Here Bakura" Ryou said trying to calm me down, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
He handed me a present and hugged me quickly to show his affection.  
  
I glared at him, "Don't do that again..."  
  
"Okay" He said quickly without rejection, "Well, Open it!"  
  
So I did. I opened it and inside was something I didn't expect.  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Serena: Oooo, what's the present I suppose!  
  
Yami: Yup!  
  
Sanji: Luffy! Stop shoving your face with cake!  
  
Luffy: Phehfe?  
  
Sanji: =,=  
  
Serena: YAY! One Piece! My X-Mas present! -glomps Sanji and Luffy- n.n  
  
Yami: Oo"  
  
Bakura: That was the only present I received...  
  
Serena: aww... Poor Baku! -glomps him too- :3  
  
Yami: Yes! The secret is out! Serena like Bakura!  
  
Serena: Don't forget Zoro!  
  
Yami: Yeah, sure... Merry Christmas and you better review! :p 


	16. Another Night at a Hospital

Serena: Woo! I'm still going! Huzzah!  
  
Yami: -.-  
  
Serena: My Christmas sucked.....  
  
Yami: Okay.....  
  
Serena: Disclaimer please!  
  
Yami: -takes large breath- Serena does not own do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any game/manga/show/anime/movie that may appear in this fic!  
  
Serena: -claps- ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~  
  
-Ryou's House -2:30 am  
  
//Sleeep..... Need sleep..... That Inu-Yasha episode was good though! Bwahah.....\\  
  
*Flashback  
  
"Come on!" I shouted at the tv screen, "Kick that demon's sorry ass!!"  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou yelled from the kitchen  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"Phone!"  
  
"Tell them to screw off! I'm watching Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Um..... Alright"  
  
*end of flashback  
  
//Ahh..... All the blood, gore, swearing, violence and dare I say it? Romance/reality you could ever want in one show! Ryou made me sleep on the couch for watching it though..... I wonder why?\\  
  
-Ryou's house _Living Room -9:04 am  
  
//Birds are squawking at the window..... The walls are bleeding, my hands are pale..... Spray paint is covering my shirt. OH MY RA!! I'm-I'm\\  
  
"Bakura! What the hell happened! Are you okay!?" Ryou yelled as he rushed down the stairs to my side.  
  
"What the hell happened? I don't know. I think I'm hallucinating! I mean....." I trailed off.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou said as my vision suddenly blurred and began spiraling, "Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Bakura! This better not be some joke!" Ryou yelled at me then his voice left his lips.  
  
"Bakura?" His voice echoed.  
  
Pass out.  
  
-White room!  
  
I groaned when I opened my eyes. My head and chest hurt.  
  
"What the hell?" I mumbled as I sat up off white tiled floor.  
  
A person dressed in black leather stood in front of me.  
  
"Are you Bakura?" The man questioned me.  
  
"Yeah" I stood up.  
  
"Good. I'd like to tell you something. Come with me" The man began walking in small strides.  
  
"God knows that you've been good to him. God knows I've been good to you!"  
  
"Uhuh....." I said trying to figure out what he was getting at.  
  
"So he's offered you a choice"  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm nice?"  
  
The man coughed wanting to continue.  
  
"Oh sorry....." I growled under my breath.  
  
"One is to go back to you're world and continue living things like normal, or going to heaven or hell and letting you're soul move on."  
  
"Hmmm..... Afterlife in some freak show or continuously trying to take over the world..... I'd much rather take-OW!" A jolt rushed threw my heart, "WTF!?"  
  
The man took out a remote and turned on a HUGE flat screen TV.  
  
"In the other, well rather 'your' world, men and woman are trying to save you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You've gotten shot"  
  
"Sooooooooo?"  
  
"You're dying"  
  
"Pffeeehh..... I can't die! I'm invincible! HAHAHAH!"  
  
"Then please explain why you cough out blood each time you're shocked?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The man pointed at the blood on the white floor.  
  
".....No comment"  
  
"Good, then shall we continue?"  
  
"Err..... Yeah sure"  
  
"Okay, now I have a simple question to ask you." The man said, almost monotone, "Will you chose the red pill or the blue one? Make your choice quickly"  
  
"Hey! This is like the matrix!"  
  
"Ahem"  
  
"Umm..... I choose..... Uhh..... To become..... well rather go to..... Back to my home with my Hikaru!"  
  
"As you wish....."  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
"OW! What the f*ck!?" I shouted sitting up in a white bed.  
  
The doctors and nurses stopped and stared at me.  
  
"Hehehe..... Whoops, sorry"  
  
The doctor bowed, "I'm glad to know that you're okay Mr. Bakura. We'll go tell you're brother the good news."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
~~~!~~  
  
"Ryou!! You baka! I can't believe you told them I was you're brother!"  
  
"Actually I told them that you were like a nii-san....."  
  
"Nii-san!? Older brother!?"  
  
"Hehehe....."  
  
"As soon as I get out of here I'll..... I'll....."  
  
"Calm down Bakura....."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Do you know how you got shot and who did it?" Ryou asked almost sounding like a detective.  
  
"Nope, all I know is that I was up all night and I was seeing things cause the walls were bleeding."  
  
"....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Okay you're starting to freak me out!"  
  
"..Bakura.....?" Ryou said with a freakishly pale face.  
  
"Hai?" I said, really getting scared.  
  
Ryou pointed behind me, his hand shaking franticly.  
  
Slowly turning in the white hospital bed.....  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"OW!!!" I screamed, holding my hand to my chest.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou yelled, freaking out.  
  
I coughed, spewing some blood, "Oh great ra....."  
  
I choked and coughed some more. Maybe I really was going to die.....  
  
"DOCTOR!!!" Ryou screamed, holding me up as I continued spilling blood, from my mouth and chest.  
  
"Bakura..... Everything will be okay..... You just have to believe" He said, calmingly.  
  
"What's wrong here!?" A doctor said rushing into the room.  
  
"Bakura's been shot again!"  
  
Just as Ryou said that it felt as if I had coughed and puked out all the blood in my..... spirit like body.  
  
"Oh my god!" The doctor said rushing to my side as I continued to hurl.  
  
Placing pressure on my chest, the doctor slowed the blood flowing from my chest.  
  
I took in deep, firm and rapid breaths, Feeling as though I would pass out once more.  
  
"Doc....." I choked, "Thanks....."  
  
Ryou let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
The doctor just smiled, "Let's get you back to the emergency room..... and when you get out, stay out of range from windows."  
  
My face pale, I nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~  
  
Serena: Mmmmmyyyooo!~! Lil Baku got shot!   
  
Yami: .....  
  
Serena: Review!  
  
Yami: Very gory this chapter was.....  
  
Serena: I need gore since Baku isn't in the newer Egyptian Days chaps. I'm working on.  
  
Yami: .....  
  
Serena: ^-^ review--- 


End file.
